Wild Blossom
by THE Mistress Ness
Summary: Sakura was cheated on by her husband that resulted her leaving her home. When she comes back a new person, she will try to get revenge on those who hurt her, even her exhusband. But he wants her back. Is the love dead or still alive? SS! R&R PL
1. Introducing the Wild Blossom

_Wild Blossom_

This is a brand-new story in order to start fresh with my new account so I'm now working on 3 stories so the update times will be slower. CCS is not mine so DON'T SUE ME! The characters that are NOT in CCS are MINE! MUWAHAHA

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 1: Introducing the Wild Blossom_

A woman hastily made her way through the massive crowd in the busy streets of Tokyo. She groaned in frustration as she roughly brushed a stand of her auburn hair off her green eyes and focused on trying to get to her job on time. She stopped and was shouting for a taxi when a few men passed by her and wolf-whistled at her. The woman looked back at them and flashed them a dangerous look that clearly stated to shut up or die. The men gulped and quickly walked away. She finally got a taxi and hopped on. The elder man who was the driver, smiled at her. "Where to, miss?" he asked.

She sat back and sighed in relief. "The Li Manor, please." she replied. The taxi drove off town towards the destination. Another sigh slipped from her lips and closed her eyes, frowning at the strong aching of her head. She rubbed her temple and tried to comfort herself that she was going to make it in time.

The taxi pulled up in front of a huge and gorgeous manor and stopped. "That's 10 bucks, miss." The driver said. The woman nodded and handed him the money. "Thank you." she got off the taxi and quickly walked to the entrance of the classy manor. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come. An elderly woman opened the door and stared at her. "Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

The young woman smiled and said. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Oh, the new helper." The woman said, smiling back. "Please come in, you're right on time." she stepped aside to let her in. Sakura muttered her thanks to the gods and went to get ready to work. _I'm so going to yell at Dad for almost making me late for work, _she made a mental note to herself.

Sakura Kinomoto wasn't your average, happy person. Her mother died when she was just a baby and left Sakura all alone with her alcoholic father for 20 years. Since her dad refuses to work and all he does is drink and yell at her, Sakura has to work 2 jobs to support them. One is working as a maid at the Li Manor, owned by the rich Li family from Hong Kong, China, and at a nightclub in her hometown, Tomoeda. She had pay for her own tuition ever since she was 15 when her father's drinking issues got worse. Because of the way she was raised by her drunken father, she developed a rather fierce personality and often got into fights, which earned her the name "Wild Blossom". She reminded her friends of a spitting wildcat when she snapped at people but since her name means "cherry blossom", they dubbed her "wild blossom" instead of "wild cat". Sometime she wonders how she managed to put up with such a hard life, all 21 years. To make matters worse, her father remarried last month to a total monster called Sarah and brought her horrible daughter, Kora, who is Sakura's age. Both mother and daughter were real couch potatoes and were too lazy to work, but Sakura made them get a job since she will only support her father and herself.Sakura changed into work clothes and went up to the master's room where her boss was. She knocked once and heard a female voice call her in. Sakura came in slowly and bowed her head. "Lady Li, what are my chores today?" she asked politely. The lady of the house looked very young for her age. Her shiny black hair showed no gray hairs, her face showed no traces of age, and her black eyes were sharp and mysterious. She looked at Sakura and replied.

"You are to work in the gardens today assisting Rika until your time is up. You may go now." She dismissed. Sakura bowed and said, "Yes ma'am." And left the room. Relieved that her work wasn't much today, she went outside to help in the spacious courtyard of the manor. Yelan Li watched the young woman hurry to her chores with a soft smile playing on her lips. _Quite a dedicated young woman, that one, _she thought.

A soft knock came to her door. "Mother?" a male voice called from outside her room. Yelan smiled and nodded, "Come in, my son."

The door opened and a man slowly came inside. He looked a bit like Yelan with his serene expression but his eyes were amber and his hair dark brown. "Why don't you take your sister out tonight? I heard there was this nice dance club in Tomoeda." Yelan suggested. The man smiled. "Are you sure? Because you know how Meiling is. She parties until she can't give." He chuckled. Yelan smiled at her son. "That's why you will be with her. She's 21 years old and she'll be able to behave."

He finally gave in and nodded. "All right, I will take her there tonight."

Sakura sighed tiredly as she changed into her clothes after a tiring day of work. _Now is to get ready to go to the nightclub, _she thought as she picked up her purse and headed out the door. She called a taxi using the house phone and the taxi came. She got in and told the driver to drive to Tomoeda. Minutes later, the taxi was driving through a rather poor-looking neighborhood. "Um, is that house on the left." Sakura pointed to an old house that looked like it really needed to be repainted. The taxi stopped and Sakura paid the driver. She got off and stormed into her home. "Dad!" she yelled out, slamming the door behind her. Their home was small but at the least it didn't have any holes or rats for Sakura would've freaked out. She looked up to see her father looking down at her from upstairs. "Welcome home, Sakura." His greeting was slurred and right there, Sakura could tell he was drunk..._again._

"Dad! I thought I said no drinking during the day!" Sakura scolded him, throwing her purse on the old sofa in the living room. "Because you made me go shop for your liquor, I was almost late to work!" she said as she made her way to the fridge and grabbed a glass and the carton of orange juice. She poured some juice and gulped it down in three seconds flat. She put the glass on the sink and made her way upstairs, where her father was still standing. "Sorry, Sakura. I'll tell your mother to get me some more Vodka next time." Sakura wrinkled her nose as he spoke. _Yuck, he reeks of alcohol as always, _she thought disgusted.

"She's not my mother, Dad. I've told you many times already." Sakura brushed past him toward her room. "She is your mother, Sakura!" her father's protest was cut off by closing her door. Sakura opened the curtains and let some sunlight cheer up her room. She went to her closet and grabbed her work uniform: a white blouse with the words "Raging Storm" printed in blue at her left breast and a black miniskirt. She changed her clothes and went out her room, where she bumped into her wicked stepsister, Kora. "Oh hi, Sakura." Kora greeted in a high-pitched "sweet" voice that made Sakura want to gag. Kora worked alright...but as a prostitute, taking advantage of the fact she can't have children. And her good looks too; she had short flaxen hair with crystal blue eyes and a pretty face. _Too bad her innocent looks don't go with her rotten attitude, _Sakura thought. "Where are you going, sister?" Kora asked Sakura. "To the nightclub, duh!" Sakura rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. Kora grinned and waved five 100 dollar bills in front of Sakura's face. "I make more money than you, sister." She sneered. Sakura arched an eyebrow at her and smirked. "At the least I don't earn my money by spreading my legs to rich, old farts. I get clean money, _sister_." she said, leaving Kora open-mouthed. Sakura gave a short laugh and then went downstairs, grabbed her purse, and out the house. Sakura smiled to herself when she heard Kora's furious scream from inside the house. Sakura looked at her watch and had 15 minutes left. "Oh great, I have time!" she sighed in relief and walked towards Raging Storm.

that night at Raging Storm nightclub

A woman with ebony hair and blood red eyes smiled in sheer delight as she grabbed her brother's arm. "Oh Syaoran! A nightclub!" she said excitedly. The amber-eyed man smiled down at his sister and chuckled. "Thank Mother for this, Meiling, she wanted me to take you out tonight."

"Tickets, please." A man dressed all in black had his hand out to Syaoran. Meiling grinned and placed the 2 tickets on his palm. "OK, go in please." The man nodded and stepped aside to let them in. Loud music blared from the huge speakers in the back of the small nightclub. "It's a nice place!" Meiling grinned as they looked around the place. "Want to get a drink?" Syaoran asked, pointing to the bar. "Sure thing, brother!" Meiling smiled and followed him.

Sakura smiled at her clients as she placed their drinks on the table in the bar. "Psst, Wild Blossom, take a load of that character!" her best friend, Tomoyo, whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura followed Tomoyo's stare and landed her eyes on a man who was, she hated admitting it, incredibly handsome. She couldn't make out his exact feature because of the dark lights but could see the fine, muscular shape of his body. A girl that looked her age tagged along with him and Sakura couldn't help noticing they looked a bit alike. The man and his date neared them. Tomoyo squealed excitedly and said. "He's such a hunk!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Tomoyo. "You're so boy-crazy, Tomoyo."

"Proud of it, Wild Blossom!" Tomoyo saluted with a laugh.

"Excuse me?" a rich and manly voice interrupted the two friends. Sakura turned to see the man they were gawking at. _He's so handsome, _she thought. His dark chocolate hair was messy but awfully sexy and the way it lightly shaded his amber-colored eyes...Sakura felt her face heat up and it didn't take a genius to know that she was blushing. She cleared her throat and smiled at the man. "Can I help you?" she asked nicely.

"Yeah, a shot of tequila for me and a Smirnoff Ice for my sister here, please." He said. "Coming up!" Sakura nodded and was gathering up their drinks. Syaoran's eyes stayed glued to the beauty that attended him. She looked his sister's age. Her auburn hair was tied back with a white ribbon and her eyes were a beautiful emerald-green. Never in his life has he seen such a beautiful woman. When she turned around to get their drinks, he could see the fine shape of her body and the light tone of her skin. The woman turned back to them and placed their drinks in front of them. "Here you go!" she smiled at them. Meiling smiled back and took her drink. "Thank you."

Sakura stopped when she felt something touch her hand. She looked at the man and then at her hand which was covered by his hand. "Sir, please remove your hand." She said politely, trying to fight the urge to slap him. Tomoyo noticed this and groaned. "Not again." She said to herself.

The guy refused to let go. "What is your name?" he asked. "Remove...the...hand!" she snapped at him, baring her teeth. Tomoyo was by her side in a blink and took his hand off hers. "Wild Blossom, if you hit one more customer, you will be fired. The boss said that, remember?" she reminded her friend. Sakura nodded and backed off. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said between gritted teeth and went to the ladies' room. Tomoyo smiled apologetically to him and his sister. "I'm sorry about that. My friend has a bit of a...short fuse."

Syaoran didn't need her to tell him that. He could tell that girl's quick change from sweetness to viciousness. And it was somehow...fascinating. "Excuse me." the girl's friend bowed and went to the women's bathroom to find her. Tomoyo saw Sakura splashing her face with water and grinned. "Handsome, isn't he?" she teased. Sakura looked at her and frowned. "He is cute but a chauvinistic pig like all men." She said bitterly, drying her face with a small towel next to her.

"Well, let's get back to work." Tomoyo laughed as she grabbed Sakura's hand and led her out the bathroom.

Throughout the night, Sakura couldn't take her eyes off that handsome man. He was dancing with his sister and wanted to slap herself for admiring his perfect, muscular body. _I hope he doesn't notice me _**gawking **_at him, _she thought uneasily. Then suddenly, she found herself staring into his deep amber eyes. She quickly looked away, her face hot with embarrassment. Syaoran just stopped dancing when he felt eyes on him. He looked towards the pretty, vicious girl and found her green eyes staring at him. She turned away, breaking their connection and went back to attending people. Sakura felt her hands tremble; now feeling _his _gaze on _her. _Tomoyo noticed Sakura's uneasiness and smiled to herself. _She just met him and he already has a good effect on Wild Blossom, _she thought with a mental laugh. Sakura smiled at everyone as she passed out drinks but inside, she wanted to scream out her frustration on her being so shy towards some guy she sees as a jerk. Syaoran smiled and Meiling as the music stopped and asked her, "Hey, you want to sit?"

Meiling smiled and nodded. Syaoran led her to a small table with a good view of the bar and the beauty working in it. "This is a nice place, isn't it, Syaoran?" Meiling asked him. Syaoran nodded and looked at the wild girl with interested eyes. "Oh yeah."

When her shift was over, Sakura was gathering her things when the man she's been staring at all night, appeared. "Hello." He said in his deep and manly voice. Sakura was beginning to feel butterflies in her stomach again but struggled to keep her cool. "Hi." She said.

"Listen," he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm very sorry for the way I acted earlier and I wanted to make it up to you. How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

Sakura stared at him with eyes as wide as oranges and waved her hands wildly in front of her while shaking her head as crazily. "Um, you don't have to bother! It was my fault for being so...touchy?" she said nervously. The gorgeous man chuckled, his smile making Sakura blush a darker shade of pink.

"No, I want to make things right. What do you say? Will I be expecting your company, miss?" he said this with a charming smile that almost made her jump to the gun and say "yes". Instead, she looked back at Tomoyo with a face that clearly asked for advice. Tomoyo smiled, knowing that Sakura never had a crush before since no man would ever get near her because of her rough character. Tomoyo gave her a short nod that was encouraging Sakura to go for it.

Sakura's eyes returned to him and nodded. "All right, I accept."

He smiled and nodded back. "Good, I will meet you at the statue of the angel in the middle of the town. Good night." He walked over to his sister and left.

Tomoyo neared Sakura with a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat as the hunk left the nightclub. "You go, Sakura! That's my girl!" she hugged Sakura.

"But," Sakura spoke softly, "Will he be different from the guys I've met in my life so far?"

Tomoyo broke the hug and squeezed Sakura's shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry, Wild Blossom. I think he is and that he will accept Sakura Kinomoto for who she is." She smiled at her. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and slowly, a smile blossomed on her lips. "Thank you, Tomoyo."

Sakura finally reached her home after an eventful night. With a tired sigh, she put her key in, unlocked the door, and went in. She quietly made her way upstairs only to find an unpleasant sigh. Her stepmother, Sarah, was waiting for her outside her father's room with only a robe covering her body. A dark frown was set on her face.

"Now what do you want?" Sakura asked grouchily, wanting to go to bed since she was very tired. "You better watch your mouth when you speak to Kora!" Sarah warned, her blond hair was a mess and her blue eyes obviously revealed her desire to make Sakura's life a living hell.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked at her. "She's not my sister, so I can say whatever I want to her; especially if it's the truth. The truth can be offensive, Sarah." She brushed past her towards her room. Sarah snarled at Sakura. "I'm your mother, watch your manners, young lady!"

Sakura stopped and turned around, glaring icily at her. "You're _not _my mother! I grew up motherless and it's staying that way, _Sarah._" She said in soft threat. Her icy words finally hit home, Sarah was speechless.

"Have a bad dream." Sakura smirked, turning around and going inside her room. Sarah was still shocked until Sakura's room door shut in her face. Snapping out of it, she clenched her hands into fists, swearing under her breath.

Sakura smiled in satisfaction and got changed for bed. As she climbed into bed, she looked at a picture in her nighttable. It was a woman smiling, her eyes were the same green as Sakura's and had much of the same features except for the wavy, gray-colored hair. Sakura smiled softly and whispered. "Night, Mom." She pulled the covers up to her chin and fell asleep.

next day

Sakura felt proud of herself as she reached the Li Manor just in time; small blessings. She walked in and went to get changed for work. Meiling was walking around the huge manor when she saw a familiar-looking woman walk past her to the maids' changing room. Meiling's eyes followed her, a confused look forming on her face. _That girl...I think I've seen her before..., _then the identity clicked in her head. Her eyes flew wide and her mouth dropped. _It's that girl! The bartender from the nightclub last night! The one that my brother asked out!_

A laugh escaped her throat and was running up the stairs towards her brother's room. _I so got to tell Syaoran this! He's going to flip out!_

"Syaoran!" she knocked on his door, shouting. A loud groan was heard from inside and his voice came in an annoyed tone. "What _is _it, Meiling?"

"I got something good to tell you, big brother!" she hooted. The lock clicked and the door opened, revealing a very sleepy Syaoran. "So what is your good thing that you wanna tell me?" he asked. Meiling came inside and faced him, still wearing a big grin. "You're never going to guess who works here as a maid!"

"Who?" Syaoran asked. "The Queen of England? A famous rock star?" sarcasm clearly showed his grouchy mood at being awakened. Meiling laughed, pure amusement shinning in her ruby eyes. "Nooooo! It's that girl!" she cried.

Syaoran still looked out of it. "What girl?"

Meiling groaned in frustration and nearly shouted, "That girl! The one you asked out last night! The one that gray-haired girl called 'Wild Blossom'!"

_Now _Syaoran was fully awake. "You're kidding, right?" he said. Meiling shook her head. "No, I'm serious! I saw enter the house and go towards the maids' changing room!"

Syaoran stared hard at his little sister then a chuckle came from his mouth. "Eh?" Meiling stared at brother as if he went crazy. Syaoran burst out laughing, his eyes starting to tear up from laughing so hard. "God, Meiling!" he said between laughs, "You're a good joker, you know that?"

His sister's smile dropped and a frown was in place. "I'm not kidding, you fool! It's really her! She works for us!" Seeing that what she was saying wasn't getting to her thick-skulled brother, she gave in. "Oh whatever! You go see for yourself, you idiot!" she harshly opened the door and slammed it behind her. Syaoran stopped laughing and wore a puzzled expression. Why was his sister so mad when he laughed at her joke? He decided to ignore it and get changed for breakfast.

Sakura was working on the yard again with Rika. But it wasn't exactly a picnic, it was hot outside. Sakura wiped sweat off her forehead as she pulled weeds off some plants. "How's it going in your end, Sakura?" Rika asked with a laugh. Sakura looked at her with an exhausted look. "I need water!" she choked out. Rika laughed again and pointed to the water fountain across the yard. Groaning, Sakura ran to the fountain to get water.

later on

Sakura gently hummed as she walked around the statue of the angel, looking for her mystery man. At that time of the day, not a lot of people walked around town and she was thankful she had the night off at the nightclub. She was dressed in a white sundress with pretty white heels. She looked...normal. But, her man didn't appear. Saddened, she sat on a bench and sighed her disappointment, hiding her face in her hands. _Looks like he wasn't different from other men after all, _she thought sadly.

"Looking for me?"

Sakura almost jumped out of shock and looked up to see her man standing in front of her, smiling charmingly. "You look good, my lady." He said. Sakura stood up immediately, blushing a lovely shade of pink. "T-Thank you!" she said. He chuckled and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Sakura hesitated before taking his arm, nodding slowly. "Good." He smiled and led the way to the place he had planned. Sakura felt out of place, sitting in a luxurious restaurant in Tokyo while dressed as if she was going for a walk in the park. Her date laughed at her discomfort and said, "Don't worry, you don't stick out. You look rather lovely."

Sakura blushed again and said, "Well, I'm kind of poor, so I can't afford fancy dresses."

Syaoran was taken back by her words. _She's poor? But she doesn't look the type to live in poverty, but as a princess, _he thought. He studied the woman in front of him. She was being docile right now, which pleased him but somehow felt like it was taking the whole fun out of everything. Her green eyes looked around nervously while her hand played with her auburn tresses. _Looks like it's her first time in a fancy restaurant._

"Why are you poor?" he asked. Sakura tensed at the question and looked at him warily. Syaoran tried to not to smile as she regarded him with guarded eyes, just like she did last night when they first met. Sakura finally eased up her look and nodded. "I've been working to support my father and me since we were always poor, but not poor enough to live in the streets."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was a year old. I don't know much of her other than the stories my father told me about her. He says I look like her. I think he misses Mom very much. I can tell every time he sees me, I know I remind him of my mother." Sakura said, recalling the times when her father accidentally called her by her mother's name, Nadeshiko, when he was _really _drunk.

"So it's only you and your father?" he asked her. Sakura shook her head. "No, my father remarried last month and his new wife has a daughter my age." She said bitterly, trying to not clench her hands into fists. She knew she hated Sarah and Kora very much.

Mystery man smiled and commented, "Seems you don't like them very much by your tone when you mentioned them."

Sakura gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "You figured? I hate them a lot. My stepmother, Sarah, is a major couch potato and took my father away from me. He's always with her so he and I are growing apart day by day." She fought to keep the pain from her voice. She didn't want some guy she just met know how weak she really is when it comes to delicate matters such as family problems. He nodded, as if he understood her.

"What about your stepsister?" he asked.

Sakura smirked at the question, thinking of the many occasions she made fun of Kora for being such a whore. "Kora can't have children, so she works in a whore house; she's a prostitute." She said Kora's truth plain and simple. Syaoran raised his eyebrow at finding out about her family. _No wonder she has such a brutish personality. She's lived a rough life._

Syaoran saw a waiter coming with their dinner and then smiled at the girl. "Well, let's drop the sore subjects and have a pleasant meal." He said. Sakura nodded, too happy to agree. "Yeah, let's."

As they exited the restaurant, Sakura turned to him and smiled. "Thank you for the dinner, it was wonderful."

Syaoran felt the air being knocked out of him at seeing her alluring smile. "Should I take you home?" he asked. Sakura didn't want to bother him with that, so she shook her head. "Oh no! You don't have to! You already did a lot for me by taking me to dinner." She said nervously. "I'll be OK."

"No." he grabbed her hand. Sakura's mind turned to mush at the contact of his warm hand on hers. She gazed into his eyes. "I called a limo so I can drop you off at your home. I insist."

Sakura finally gave in. "Well, if you say so." She shrugged. Shortly after, a limousine came and they got in. Syaoran sat a bit far from the girl and knew not to try to woo her into giving him a kiss or she'll slap him hard. She was looking outside the window and seemed deep in thought. As the limo pulled up into a small and poor neighborhood, Syaoran tried his best not to look shocked. He was shocked enough to know the green-eyed beauty wasn't the princess he thought she was.

"Um, right here is good." Sakura said to the driver. The limo stopped in front of a small house and Syaoran saw the beaten-up mailbox that had "Kinomoto" written on it. "So you last name is Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked at him and nodded. "Yes, good night." She got out before Syaoran could ask for a goodnight kiss. The door slammed and Syaoran sat back in defeat. _Quite an interesting woman, _he thought as he looked at Sakura going inside her house and close the door behind her.

"Back to the Li Manor." He said to the driver.

Sakura went upstairs, at least feeling in a happy mood, but it was short-lived when she saw Kora come out of her room and was looking at Sakura. "Who was he?" she demanded. Smirking, Sakura decided to push her buttons. "Someone rich who asked me out." She replied cheekily. Kora frowned and said, "What is his number?"

Sakura walked up to her and bore her eyes into hers. "You're _not _going near him just to get bug bucks with a good screw. He is actually decent and I think you might contaminate him." She turned away to go to her room and gave her stepsister a mocking smile. "Sour dreams, _sister_." she walked into her room and closed the door. Kora was about to scream, but couldn't since her scream would wake her mother up. The only she could do was to let humiliation sink in.

Li Manor

Syaoran wore a big grin on his face as he walked into his home. Meiling was waiting for him with a sour look on her face. "Welcome home, brother." She said. Syaoran looked at her confused. "Why the sour look, Meiling?"

"There was a call for you while you were gone. And you can probably guess who it was." Meiling said, still wearing that bitter expression. Now it was Syaoran's turn to go sour. "Naomi."

"Give the man a cigar! Of course you bitch called!" Meiling never liked his fiancée, Naomi. It was an arranged marriage and a bad one too. Syaoran hated Naomi too. "Meiling, how many times do I have keep saying that she's _not _my bitch?" he sighed frustratingly, running a hand through his hair. Crimson eyes met amber. "She will be though; when you marry her." she said seriously. Syaoran groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm still trying to find my bride to get out of Naomi's claws." He thought of a certain emerald-eyed woman.

His little sister laughed and patted his shoulder. "Good luck, Syaoran, you're going to need it. Better find your bride soon since you only have a month left before you have to marry Naomi." She smiled at him and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Have fun, big bro." she went upstairs to bed.

Syaoran followed her and went to his room. He was troubled with the thought of marrying Naomi. He knew that woman; she was too predictable, acting the way a lady of her class should act and that was _no _fun at all. He wanted a way out of this arranged marriage and the only one who could help him was that girl. _But first, I have to get her to agree to marry me, but of course, it's only to get out of my engagement to Naomi, _he thought. He changed for bed and turned off his lights. Smiling at his plan, he climbed into bed and went to sleep, not knowing he was going to make a big mistake.

A/N

Yay I'm done! I hope this will get lots of reviews like Watashi no mi Sakura did before it was deleted and I had to put it back. I hope you enjoy this new story and tell what you all think!

Oyasumi nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	2. Things just got hotter!

_Wild Blossom_

This is a brand-new story in order to start fresh with my new account so I'm now working on 3 stories so the update times will be slower. CCS is not mine so DON'T SUE ME! The characters that are NOT in CCS are MINE! MUWAHAHA

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 2: Things just got hotter!_

The next morning, Sakura woke up with the events of last night still flying around her mind like bees. She had to admit he was quite a mysterious guy and she hated to admit it, but she loved dark men like that. She got out of bed and went downstairs to make herself breakfast in the sorry excuse of a kitchen the house has. She found Kora, Sarah, and her father all eating in the table. "Morning, Dad." Sakura gave her father a smile and bent down to kiss his cheek. "Morning, angel." Her father laughed while patting her on the head. "What about me?" Kora whined like a little child. Sakura regarded her with a frigid look and turned around to dig into the fridge for food.

"Say 'good morning' to your sister!" Sarah hissed at Sakura, doing a good job at demanding things. Sakura arched an eyebrow at her then sneered at her. "I only greet _family_, Sarah, and last time I checked, Kora isn't part of my family." She grabbed a carton of orange juice and brushed past her, leaving both Sarah and Kora to just sit and fume.

"What a brat!" Sarah snarled in frustration. "Fujitaka!" she said to Sakura's father. "She's your daughter, talk to her about it and set her straight!"

Fujitaka pushed up his glasses and shook his head at his wife. "Sakura's 21 years old and she's old enough to do whatever she sees fit. She's not a child anymore so her business is not my business." He said simply before turning back to his food.

Sakura smiled to herself at hearing Sarah screech from the table as she made her way to her room to get ready for work.

Minutes later, she was coming downstairs when she saw her father waiting for her. "Sakura, I understand you don't like Kora and Sarah, but at least can you be a little nicer to them?" he asked her. Sakura frowned at him. _He's taking Sarah's side...**again**, _she thought. "Dad, I'm seriously late for work but I'll only say this: I _never _agreed for you to remarry in the first place. You know it's been hard for me to work to support you and me, _Oto-chan_." she said a bit sadly before she heard a car's horn blaring outside her house.

"Oh, Jason's here! Ja!" she blew her father a kiss and took off. Fujitaka just stared after his daughter, his mind echoing her words. _I **never **agreed for you to remarry in the first place..._

"My little child sure is a lot like Nadeshiko." Fujitaka said softly to himself as he watched Sakura hop into the taxi and leave.

''''''''Li Manor''''''''''''

Syaoran woke up feeling great since he finally thought up a way to escape his engagement to Naomi. He got changed and went out his room only to find his little sister coming out of her room. "Hey Meiling." He greeted with a yawn. Meiling smirked at him and said. "I can't wait for you to see her, I will laugh when I see your jaw drop, _onii-chan_." She said disdainfully. Syaoran looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong with you, Meiling? PMS?" he asked irritably. Meiling shook her head and headed downstairs. "Nah, you'll see." She said to him, her back to him.

Syaoran followed her with a frown. "What crawled up her ass?" he grumbled.

Sakura smiled gratefully at her friend as he pulled up in the manor driveway. "Thank you so much, Jason! How much do I owe you?" she asked, opening her purse. The young driver waved her off with a grin. "Nah, don't worry about it, Sakura, you need the money to support you and your father." He said. Sakura smiled in return and got off the taxi. "Thank you again!" she closed the door behind her. Jason waved and drove away. Sakura opened the huge doors and rushed to get changed before she was caught being late. Syaoran, along with his mother and his sister, was eating breakfast in the huge dinning room with the doors open. He was thinking of that gorgeous girl that could help him with his issue when a sudden flash of auburn caught his eye. He quickly looked to his side only to find it gone. Meiling noticed her brother's behavior and smirked. "What's the matter, Syaoran?" she asked with a mocking, sweet voice.

Syaoran glared at her and said between gritted teeth. "Nothing."

Yelan laughed at her children's foolish display and said to Syaoran and Meiling. "Have you two met the new helper?"

Meiling nodded with a grin, "Yeah, I've seen her but haven't really met her."

Yelan smiled at the two of them and said, "Well she's working in the yard, helping Rika again today so why don't you two go meet her?"

Syaoran was way too interested about finding out if the auburn-haired beauty was _really _in their home. "Excuse me." he said as he stood up and left the dinning room. Yelan looked at her daughter with a raised brow. "You told him the girl he's dating worked here, didn't you?" she asked. Meiling nodded. "Yep, but he doesn't believe me, Mother." she replied. "What do you think of this?"

Yelan smiled. "Well, I only found out about this 'relationship' last night when you told me, Meiling. And to tell the truth, I don't mind at all. Your father arranged the marriage to Naomi while I would allow Syaoran to marry for love. Seeing Syaoran defy his father in this would be...good for Xiao to finally understand that "status" shouldn't be in the way of happiness." She said truthfully.

Meiling smiled at her, completely understanding her point. "I know, Mother, and I hope Father will understand too."

'''''''''''''Backyard'''''''''''''''

Sakura grunted as she pulled at the weeds in the red rose bush near a statue of an angel. The angel stood stall on its foundation, glancing up at the sky while she carried a heart with wings and a crown. She looked up at it and smiled, admiring its beauty. _How pretty..., _she touched the angel's feet, _If this angel grants wishes...then I wish...I have a happier life._

"Sakura!" Rika called out to her. Sakura looked at her, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah?" she said. Rika pointed behind her, a terrified look on her face. "One of the wild horses got loose from the pen and is gonna hit somebody!" she cried. Sakura gasped and saw a guy walking by a little distance from her and then saw the horse racing towards him.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried, running towards the man.

>>>>>>>

Syaoran sighed as he walked in the backyard, looking for the girl when he heard stomping behind him. He stopped and saw a horse galloping towards him at full speed. He froze. "HEY WATCH OUT!" A girl's voice screamed at him. He was still paralyzed and numb until something tackled him roughly from the side, making him hit his head on the ground. He groaned as he sat up and then saw the horse flying past him. He was about to get up when he then noticed the soft body on top of his. He looked down and saw a woman lying face down on him, auburn hair spread all over his lap. Syaoran gasped, recognizing that lively shade of auburn. _Could it be?_

The woman gave a painful groan and finally lifted her body from his. Two emerald orbs bore into his, quickly recognizing him. Her body was positioned between his spread legs. She gasped and pointed at him. "It's you!" she squeaked. Syaoran nodded, showing the same shocked expression as his savior.

Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot as she stared at the man in front of her, her mystery man. Syaoran kept on staring at her, entranced by her beauty and did the first thing that came to his mind. His hand sneaked up behind her neck, grasped it, pulled her down towards him, and placed his lips upon hers. Sakura's eyes widened slowly as she felt warm and soft lips caress her own. The kiss felt like fire, making every single of her senses reel and warmth spread all over her body. But instead if giving into it, she used her reflex against perverts. She quickly brought her small hands up to his face and scratched him down his cheeks. He gave out an "ow" and released her. Seeing what she has done, she 'eeped' and stood up. "I-I'm sorry!" thin scratch marks ran down all the way to his jaw in each cheek and she was surprised no blood came out. He smiled at her as he rubbed one cheek. "Sheez, I can understand why your friend called you 'Wild Blossom'. You're one feisty girl." Sakura blushed and offered him her hand to make amends. Syaoran hesitantly took it and she helped him up. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. Syaoran arched a brow at her and smiled. "Don't you know? I live here."

Sakura gawked at him, eyes as wide as sausages. "NANI!" she nearly screamed. He flinched and said. "Duh, my mom owns this place."

Sakura was way too shocked to believe it right away. "So I've been working for you all this time?" she gasped.

"Yeah."

"Ugh." Sakura groaned, getting a headache. "Well then..." she looked at him. "Tell me your name, I've been wanting to know since I never got to ask for it." She managed a weak smile. Her mystery man smiled at her and nodded. "I'm Syaoran Li." He looked at her with a teasing glint in his eyes. "And yours, my lady?"

Sakura was about to retort at him calling her a "lady". She was dressed in an off-shoulder blouse that clung to her like a second skin and tight jeans that went down to her knees. As if she looked like a "lady"!

Sakura decided to act "lady-like". She bowed to him and smiled. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran chuckled at how this gorgeous woman tried to do a lady-like bow. She was still rough around the edges but he could help her with that. "Pleased to meet you, Sakura." He said.

"Syaoran." She said, trying out his name and it sounded so sensuous coming from her pink lips. He decided to put his plan in action. "Would you like to go out again tonight?" he asked her. Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry but I got to go to work tonight." She said sadly. She wanted to spend more time with him. In fact, she found him attractive and seemed like a good person, just what she needed in her life. "Well, how about I help you with that? My family knows the owner of Raging Storm and I can work something out." He grinned mischievously.

Sakura found herself smiling at his attempts of doing anything to have another date with her. "Okay then! Where do I meet you?"

'''''''''''''that night''''''''''''''

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, trying to spot any stains or holes in her clothes. She was wearing her mother's old clothes: a light blue, button-up blouse and a long, white skirt. She painted her nails and toenails light pink and wore a pretty silver necklace that had a pink crystal in shape of a cherry blossom petal. She had half of her hair tied back in a white ribbon. She chuckled as she touched the crystal, her father gave it to her for her 10th birthday, back when they could afford such things...before his drinking issue got worse. She frowned and shook the memories out of her mind. She gave a satisfied nod and went out her room and down the stairs. She saw her father, who was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer.

When her father's brown eyes were on her, he gave a drunken smile. "Ah, Nadeshiko..." his speech was so slurred, she could barely make out her mother's name. "You look lovely as always, my love."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said in frustration. "Dad! I'm not Mom! I'm Sakura, your daughter!" she knew her father was _very _drunk. She sighed sadly and said. "Just stay inside tonight. I don't want the cops to catch you drunk on the streets for beating somebody up again."

A loud honk got her attention away from her father. "Oh, I got to go. Bye, Dad." she blew him a kiss and walked out.

"Don't go, Nadeshiko!" she heard her father's loud cry and suddenly felt like crying. Even though she has no memory of her mother, she still missed her.

"Hey..." Syaoran was in front of her, wearing a concerned look. "Why the sad face?"

Sakura gasped at seeing him and faked a smile. "I'm sorry, spaced out there for a second."

"Okay." Syaoran said and opened the door of the limo for her. "Thanks." Sakura said as she went inside and sat. On the ride over to the restaurant, Syaoran noticed Sakura was awfully quiet. He thought of that man's yell when she stepped out of her house. He knew what that man said upset her.

"Sakura?"

She snapped out of her reverie and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You OK?" he asked. Her delicate features hardened and the pain was easily seen in her mysterious emerald pools. She said nothing, just stared at him warily. Syaoran backed off; he didn't want to rush things with her. He knows she has to become his wife in less than a month before Naomi comes for him but if he rushed it too much, she would distance herself from him. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." She spoke softly. "It's just that...every time my dad calls me by my mother's name, it makes me miss her even more. If she hadn't died...my father wouldn't have become an alcoholic."

Syaoran knew he couldn't understand the pain of losing a parent since both of his parents are still alive and well. He did the only thing that came to mind. He reached out, grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her to him. Sakura gasped as she crashed against his chest and felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her smaller form. Syaoran intended this as a way to easily win her "yes" in marriage, but holding her soft yet stiff body to his, it struck a tender chord in his heart. He was surprised to feel that so he shook his head and focused on his objective. To win and marry her so he could be free of Naomi and chase as many women as he wanted.

Sakura felt her defenses go down and felt like she could finally open up after keeping her emotions inside her for a long time. She hugged him back tightly, surprising Syaoran, and hid a sad smile. "Thank you." she said softly.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Sakura was in higher spirits after the great dinner in the restaurant. She smiled at Syaoran as she placed her napkin back on her lap. "Thank you, Syaoran, I feel much better now. I really enjoyed the meal." She said. Syaoran smiled back, knowing he was getting in her good side. "You're welcome, my lady." He said charmingly. "Say Sakura, do you have any more relatives?" he asked. Sakura was again silent but was not frowning, but she seemed to be thinking.

"You don't have to answer, sorry for asking." He backed off again. Sakura shook her head and answered. "No, it's OK, I was thinking about the question. The truth is, I don't know much of my parents' families. My father's family I've never met and my mother's family got distant after my mother married. Only one I know in her family is my grandmother, Natsumi, but I never met her."

"I see." Syaoran nodded. Sakura smiled at him. "I want to know about your family." She said. Syaoran knew he had to avoid speaking of Naomi and the arranged marriage or Sakura will find out his motive. "Well, my father, Xiao, is away on business in China while I'm staying with my mother, Yelan, and my sister, Meiling. I have a pretty big family since you can say we're royalty of China. I'm originally from Hong Kong."

Sakura was shocked. "You're from China?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, but we moved to here when I was 10 and my sister was 8."

His history amazed her but there was something else that she wanted to know..."How old are you?"

Syaoran was taken back by the question and cracked up laughing. Sakura frowned at this. "What? It's a simple question." She said defensively.

"I-I'm 23 but i-it's funny, you asking a question like that." He said between laughs. "You're so mean." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening." Syaoran didn't stop laughing. Sakura was only staring at his handsome face as he laughed. She felt a strange sensation growing in her belly.

"What?" he stopped laughing when he noticed her looking at him.

Sakura blushed dark red and turned away. "Nothing." She said timidly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Did you have a good time?" Syaoran asked as they were riding the limo back to her home. Sakura smiled at him, thanking him. "I had a great time, thank you...Syaoran."

Syaoran was staring hard at her full lips and acted on his very impulse. He neared her slowly, like a predator closing in on his prey. Sakura's breath got caught up in her throat as he neared her, his amber eyes staring hard into her own. "Um...Syaoran..." she said uneasily as she backed away but her back touched the door. Syaoran was very close, so close that their bodies almost touched. His hand came up to her cheek and gently caressed her bottom lip. "You're a beautiful woman, Sakura...perfection." he said huskily before claiming her lips. Sakura was thinking about scratching his face again but that unfamiliar feeling took over her body. Her hands found their way around his neck into his hair and held him closer to her. Syaoran was a little surprised by her sudden boldness and didn't want to waste that opening. He parted her lips and his tongue invaded her mouth, exploring her virgin depths. She tasted sweet, but in a natural way, not like many other women who are always worried about what their mouths are going to taste like when they kiss their men. He silently thanked God the glass was down and it was soundproof so the driver doesn't see or hear them.

Sakura gasped as his tongue caressed hers and felt her body weakening. Her body felt like it was on fire but alive, in a way she never experienced before. She twined her tongue with his, the masculine scent of expensive cologne arousing her senses even more. His strong hands traced the curves of her body slowly and tortuously, making her moan in longing and pleasure. Forgetting about her skirt, she spread her legs to him, bidding him to come even closer to her. Syaoran pulled her closer to him, straddling her while sitting on his lap. The skirt rode up quite a bit and exposed more of her long legs to him. Sakura couldn't think. Their bodies were touching and molding perfectly as if they were made for each other. His hands lightly caressed her exposed legs while ravishing her mouth. The feeling of his hands touching her skin made her even more feverish.

"Syaoran..." she moaned, her emerald eyes darkening with longing. He broke the kiss and growled in her ear, obviously aroused by his name on her lips, grabbed a fistful of her auburn hair and pulled her head back to expose her throat to him. He pressed his lips hotly against the soft skin of her throat and softly teased her with his tongue. Sakura ran her hands through his hair like crazy, trying to hold on the world she knows. He nipped and licked down her throat, enjoying her cries of pleasure and the feeling of her playing with his hair roughly. Never had he yearned and lost control so easily for a woman in his life. She arched against him, her breasts pressing against his chest. His hands slowly snaked up her legs, over her hips, nearing her chest...

Suddenly, the car stopped, startling both of them. "We're at Ms. Kinomoto's home, young Master Li." The driver said through the intercom. Sakura snapped out of her trance and got off his lap, her face glowing like a red stop light. Syaoran cursed under his breath, his body missing her feminine warmth. He turned to her and smiled.

"Goodnight...Sakura." he took her hand in his and brushed his lips against her knuckles. Sakura blushed an even brighter shade of red and nodded shyly. "Goodnight, Syaoran..."

She got off the limo, closed the door and walked to the front door of her house. As the limo drove away, Syaoran noticed her trembling and breathing heavily, her hand over her chest. He felt _very _uncomfortable in his pants and craved her even more as he remembered the essence of her innocence in their passion. She kissed with the virgin-like shyness but was grew bold as she experienced more. He smiled and was satisfied with his progress.

Sakura's heart was thumping hard against her chest as she entered her house. Her legs felt like Jell-O and she felt heated moisture between her legs. She blushed again as she recalled that strong passion she and Syaoran shared in the limo. The feeling of longing to have his body as one with hers was so strong; it shook her to the core. She feared...that she was falling in love with him. She couldn't deny the fact that she was starting to love him. Ever since they first met in the club, he captured her heart with his charm and his killer smile. No matter how much she tries to get him out of her head, he held her heart firmly in his grip. She went upstairs into her room and changed her clothes. She lay on her bed and eyed her mother's picture. She grabbed it and stared at it.

"Mom...I finally love somebody...and I don't want to let him go...I want to be with him and become his wife. Guide me, Mom, to happiness." She kissed the photo, placed it back on her nighttable and went to sleep.

For the next two and a half weeks, Syaoran and Sakura were inseparable. He helped her with the housework at the manor even though she kept on telling him it was her job and he didn't have to help, but Syaoran insisted upon it since he liked doing yard work. He went to the nightclub every night she had to work and they danced when she was on a break. They went on dates when she had the day off to places like dinner shows, fancy restaurants, movies, and other fun places. Sakura felt herself falling even deeply for him and wondered if he felt the same for her. Of course, during that time, they only kissed and didn't take as far as they did that one night. Syaoran was confident and was just a little worried since there was a week left before Naomi came. He decided to pop the question on their next date...

''''''''''''''''''5 days till Naomi's arrival'''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura hummed happily as she put on a dress that Syaoran bought for her. It was pale blue with sapphires scattered on the front chest part. It had one strap and was completely covered with glitter and had a ribbon with long tails on the back. She pinned up her hair with two light blue chopsticks and went out the door. Her father was waiting for her outside her room with a big smile on his face. "You look lovely, angel." He said. Sakura smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

They both walked downstairs and stood in the living room. "I'm a bit nervous, Dad." Sakura said. Fujitaka looked at his daughter with amused eyes and said. "That's funny; you've been dating the man for 3 weeks. Why are you nervous, angel?"

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno, I have the funny feeling something's gonna happen tonight."

Her father raised a teasing eyebrow at her. "You still a virgin, right?"

Sakura gasped and blushed dark red. "None of your business." She whined, making her father laugh. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Sakura was about to retort but was cut off by the horn outside her house. "Ah, he's here! Bye, Oto-chan!" she kissed him on the cheek again and left. Fujitaka watched his daughter get in the limo and drive away. "I have a feeling something big is gonna happen too." He murmured.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

This date was very different from all the others and Sakura knew that. She sat with Syaoran in a small table in a balcony that had a beautiful view of Tokyo's lights and the sea with a full moon over it. Syaoran picked a nice, private place where to propose, and hired men to serve them food. He stared at the emerald-eyed beauty, who was staring at the view with amazed eyes. "Do you like the view?" he asked with a smile.

Sakura looked at him and smiled back. "Yeah! It's gorgeous!" Syaoran was taken back her glamorous smile and the moonlight only enhanced her beauty to a more mystical and goddess-like radiance. He cleared his throat and ordered the food to the table. "This is a pretty place, Syaoran. Thank you for bringing me here in such a beautiful night." She beamed at him.

"You're an easy girl to please, Sakura." He commented with a chuckle. Sakura laughed along and nodded. "Yeah, I like simple things as much as fancy things. But I always prefer a dinner like this than a fancy restaurant."

The place Syaoran rented out isn't 5-star elegant but it was known to have a great view of Tokyo and the sea, especially in a night of full moon. He reached across the table and took her hand, surprising Sakura. She looked at him with a look of innocent confusion, which he found adorable for such a strong woman.

"Sakura...have you though about us? About what we can do?" he asked smoothly, not wanting to get to the point yet. Sakura tensed and a light blush tinted her cheeks. "Yeah, I have but why do you ask, Syaoran?" she spoke softly, shyly.

Syaoran smiled at that and shook his head. "Never mind, angel, let's enjoy our dinner."

The dinner went smoothly; Sakura giggled as she told him stories of the light side of her rough childhood and listened with great interest at his stories. He liked her laugh, it was sweet and musical but he didn't let himself to wonder more about the beauty in front of him. He only needed her "yes" in marriage so then he could be free of Naomi and then finally go and look for women. The last step in his plan was to divorce Sakura once he found the perfect woman for him. He was confident about his plan since Sakura obviously had no clue what were his plans for her. Yeah, he did lust for her and found her interesting but she was only a pawn in his game, there were lots of women who are prettier and richer than her. She was only there to help him be free and then do what he pleases.

After hours went by, Syaoran knew it was time for the second phase of his plan: to pop the question. He signaled one of the servants and the man brought him the box where the ring was. Syaoran took it and stood up. Sakura, who was confused by his action, asked. "You OK?"

Syaoran stood beside her and kneeled on one knee. She gasped when he took her hand in his and was caressing the back of her hand. "Sakura, I know this may be quick for you but I can't hold my feelings for you inside me any longer." He started to recite his little speech, which he practiced over and over. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Syaoran smiled to himself at seeing her reaction and finally said. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head any second. Syaoran opened the box to reveal a gorgeous gold ring with a heart shaped emerald that had two small diamonds on each side of it. He took the ring and slipped it in Sakura's trembling ring finger. When he released her hand, Sakura brought it up to her face and looked at the ring, whose gem gave a beautiful green glow in the moonlight. _Is this real, _she thought, not quite believing it was real. She looked at Syaoran and stroked his face. _It is! He wants me to marry him, _she thought happily. She smiled and threw herself at him.

"Yes! I'll marry you! I want to marry you!" she said with happy tears building up in her closed eyes.

Syaoran held her, secretly smiling his triumph. _Finally, my engagement to Naomi is _**over! **he thought with relief. He stroked Sakura's soft hair. _Because this little one helped me out, not knowing what's in store for her._

A/N

YES! WEDDING TIME AND LEMON NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry for the L-O-N-G delay! I was out of ideas and school was killing me! lol well, I'm gone to Costa Rica next week so I won't be around for a month but I might post Ch 5 of _In Love and War!_

Oyasumi Nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	3. His wife and his pawn

_Wild Blossom_

This is a brand-new story in order to start fresh with my new account so I'm now working on 3 stories so the update times will be slower. CCS is not mine so DON'T SUE ME! The characters that are NOT in CCS are MINE! MUWAHAHA

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 3: His wife and his pawn_

"Yeah, you heard me, Naomi! Our engagement is over!" Syaoran said in the phone to a crying Naomi. "No! That can't be!" she sobbed. Syaoran rolled his eyes and growled. "If you don't believe me, you can talk to my mother! You know I wouldn't lie about it even though I never wanted to marry you." he snapped. Naomi kept crying and said. "I must go there and see it with my own eyes!"

That made Syaoran panic. If Sakura saw Naomi, she would find out the truth behind his game and he had to prevent that at any cost. "No!" he snarled at her. "You come here and I'll make sure your life becomes a living hell! Stay away from me, my family, and my bride. Goodbye." He said coldly before hanging up. He sighed in frustration and tried to clear his head. His wedding would be very soon and he had to help his bride with the decorations and other things. When he finally married Sakura, he would cut her loose about a month later then have his fun. She probably wouldn't mind the divorce since she's probably marrying for his wealth since she's a poor country girl.

Speaking of the devil, Sakura walked in and flashed Syaoran a bright smile. "Morning!" she kissed him on the lips softly. Syaoran couldn't deny that this woman had some sweet kisses but he knew she was just a woman and he had to make his plan work. Sakura said cheerfully. "Well, I got to go shopping for my dress with Tomoyo since she's my Maid of Honor. What will you be doing while I'm gone?"

Syaoran smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. "I'm going to with my mother to go work on the guests and other things. And after that..." he stroked her honey-colored hair. "I will be waiting for my future wife." He grinned. Sakura couldn't believe this was happening to her. _It feels like a dream, _she smiled back at him. She felt like the luckiest girl alive. A servant came in and bowed to both of them. "Miss Sakura, your friend Tomoyo is here for you." she said to Sakura. Sakura smiled and thanked her. She turned to Syaoran and kissed him again. "See you later, Syaoran!" she gave him a small wave before disappearing. He smirked to himself. _One more step to freedom._

---------Bridal Shop-------

Tomoyo waited patiently for Sakura to put on the dress they picked out. "Okay, Tomoyo!" she heard Sakura say as she stepped out of the fitting room. At seeing her, Tomoyo gasped and grinned wide. "My, Sakura! You look so _beautiful_!" she squealed in excitement. Sakura blushed and looked at herself in the mirror, and then she gasped. Sakura wore a strapless wedding dress made of fine, white silk that had an emerald between her breasts with wings that extended to the end of each side. The hem of her gown had fancy lace with cherry blossom designs and it had a long train on the back. Sakura couldn't recognize herself, she looked elegant and beautiful.

Tomoyo went on. "We just need to pin up your hair and place a nice tiara with a nice, long veil and you'll look like an angel!" she grinned. Sakura turned to her and smiled shyly. "Do you think Syaoran will like it?" she asked. Tomoyo clasped her hands and nodded. "Trust me, he'll go _nuts _when he sees you in this dress, Sakura." She assured her. Sakura giggled and said. "Okay! Then I'll buy it!"

-----------------

While Sakura and Tomoyo were still shopping for the bridesmaids and Tomoyo's dress, Syaoran was with his mother arranging the decorations for the wedding at the church in Tokyo where it was going to take place. Syaoran was going through the list of guests and when he saw Sakura's list oh guests, he raised an eyebrow.

_Sakura's guests:_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto (Father)_

_Sarah Kinomoto Suzuki (Stepmother who I hate but my dad will bring her)_

_Kora Suzuki (My evil stepsister)_

_Tomoyo Daidouji (Best friend)_

Syaoran chuckled as he wrote down her list in the invitations list. _She seems to really hate that stepmother and stepsister of hers, _he thought and then noted that aside from Tomoyo, his bride didn't have many friends. Yelan saw the list her son was writing and spoke up. "Sakura doesn't have many people in her life, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, very few." Syaoran nodded. "How is Father handling the fact that I broke the engagement with Naomi and that I'm marrying a woman that has a 'low social status'?"

Yelan laughed and patted his shoulder. "You know your father, he's...quite angry. He seemed to have wanted Naomi as his daughter-in-law but me, I don't like that spoiled little brat. But, Xiao knows it's your life too so he backed off."

"Good." Syaoran smiled. Yelan suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah! Syaoran, your cousin Eriol has been bothering me into asking you to make him your Best Man." She chuckled. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "That Eriol! He just wants to hit on the females that are going to be involves in the wedding. Fine, I'll grant his request."_ Just a little more now till freedom. _

Meiling watched her brother's strange expression from the doorway with wary, ruby eyes. She knows her brother _very _well, and he didn't wear that excited expression unless he was getting something he really wanted. _He wanted out from the engagement with Naomi, no matter what it cost him and I do find it strange that he's suddenly marrying Sakura. Syaoran, what are you up to, _she wondered, _I hope you're not playing with Sakura's feelings just to get out of Naomi's claws or it'll be hell on earth for you if Sakura finds out. _

Meiling liked Sakura; she has talked to her future sister-in-law quite a few times ever since she and Syaoran announced their engagement. She remembered the first time they really talked.

-------------

"_Do you love my brother?" Meiling asked Sakura as they sat in her new room. Sakura blushed dark red at the question and meekly nodded. _

"_Hai, I love him...more than anything." She said softly._

"_Why?" Meiling was curious._

_Sakura smiled at her with a smile that made Meiling feel all warm and happy inside, a look of utter affection. "I was lonely all my life...living with a drunken father who married a wicked woman who already had a child and always takes her side even when she's wrong, having only one best friend as a comfort in my painful life, no one to truly love...and Syaoran saved me from all that. I can finally love someone who will love me back as much as I love him. His smiles brighten the darkness I have in my heart and his tender touch healed my pain. He accepts me for who I am, not for what I am. He sees beyond the low social status and sees the person behind the title. I don't know how to describe how wonderful is to be with him but all I know is that...he stole my heart and I don't want to get it back."_

_Meiling smiled in approval, completely satisfied with her answer._

_------------_

"Mother..." Meiling spoke up. "May I talk to Syaoran in private, please?" _I have to get to the bottom of this._

Yelan looked at her daughter with a puzzled look in her eyes but nodded and left the room, leaving the Li siblings alone. Meiling closed the door and looked at Syaoran. He merely blinked then finally talked. "What do you want to talk to me about, Meiling?"

Meiling walked over to him, her eyes never leaving his. "Tell me the truth, Syaoran." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran masked his slight panic at hearing his sister.

"Don't play games with me!" she snapped. "You may be able to fool Mother and Sakura but you can't fool your own sister! I know you're only marrying Sakura to get out of Naomi's control!"

The mask slipped. Syaoran stared at his sister with a look of shock and disbelief. She smirked at his expression ."Caught red-handed, huh? How can you be so goddamn selfish?" she cried. Syaoran stood up, fire in his amber eyes. "What I do is _none _of your business, Meiling!" he snarled. Meiling didn't flinch.

"It is my business because I care about Sakura's _feelings _just like Mother does! But _you _don't care about her feelings in this, you only care about yourself!" she said. "Well, fine, do whatever you want but I'm warning you now...if you keep this little plan of yours going, you'll lose something very important." _Her love, _she thought. "Sakura may be naïve, but she's not stupid. Be careful, you're playing with fire here." She turned from him and headed towards the door. She opened it and looked at her bother for one last time. "Be careful." She said before closing the door behind her.

------Wedding Day!------

Fujitaka sat with Sarah and Kora in the front row of St. Hikari's Church in Tokyo. He still couldn't believe his baby girl was getting married. While he was still in shock about Sakura getting married, Sarah and Kora were fuming. Fujitaka ignored them for once and looked at the young man, his future son-in-law, talking to the priest. He only met his daughter's future husband a couple of time when he came with Sakura to announce their upcoming wedding and for Syaoran to bond with him. He seemed like a really nice person, an excellent match for his only daughter, but there was this _malicious _glint in his eyes when they spoke about the wedding and he didn't like it. He talked to Sakura about it but she laughed and hugged him.

"_Oh, Oto-chan! It must be because you just met him. Syaoran's a wonderful person and I feel the luckiest girl alive to be his bride. He makes me happy and I wanna be with him no matter what. Please support me, Oto-chan, I chose him because he loves me and I love him back. Trust me." _she had said.

Fujitaka still couldn't ignore the feeling that this man had something under his sleeve that he did a good job at hiding it from Sakura. _If he _**ever**_ hurts my daughter, it'll be Hell on his ass when I'm through with him, _he swore. Syaoran looked at them and smiled and Fujitaka smiled back, hiding his suspicion. He neared them and bowed. "Good morning to you all and thank you for attending our wedding."

"Anything for my little Wild Blossom." Fujitaka laughed. Kora winked at him seductively and gestured him closer to her. He neared her and she gave him a card. "If you ever get bored with my inexperienced sister, just drop by. I'll be waiting." She purred. Syaoran took the card and made sure no one was looking then slipped it in his pants pocket. When he went back to the altar, he almost laughed. His cousin Eriol was hitting on Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo, who was blushing like a tomato at his pretty comments. Finally, the pianist began to play "Here comes the Bride" and when Syaoran turned around to see his bride, his jaw nearly dropped at seeing her. Sakura wore a white dress that made her look like an angel with the feathers around her tiara and scattered all over the dress. She carried a bouquet with white roses and cherry blossoms. She smiled at him through her veil and Syaoran felt his heart race in his chest as he saw her so elegant and..._beautiful_. Shaking himself out of her spell, he took her hand and guided her to the altar.

"Dear beloved." The priest spoke. "We are gathered here today to unite Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto in holy matrimony." He turned to Syaoran. "Do you, Syaoran Li, take Sakura Kinomoto as your wife, to love and to cherish until death does you apart?" he asked. Syaoran smiled at Sakura. "I do." Tomoyo neared them with the two, gold bands on a white velvet pillow. Syaoran too it and slipped into Sakura's ring finger.

"Sakura Kinomoto, do you take Syaoran Li as your husband, to love and to cherish until death parts you?" the priest asked Sakura. She smiled back at Syaoran, feeling her heart melt at how much she loved him. "Not until death parts us..._always._" she said, slipping the other ring into Syaoran's ring finger.

"And so, by the power invested in me, I declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled. Syaoran slowly pulled the veil over her head and swiftly took her lips in a soul-searing kiss. Everyone stood up and applauded them. Joy built up in Sakura's heart so fast; she was crying tears of happiness when they parted. She smiled at Syaoran. "I'm glad it's you, Syaoran." She said softly. He smiled in return and swept her off her feet, getting a small gasp from her. He chuckled and they left the chapel with everyone behind them, cheering. A limo awaited them. "Matte, Syaoran." She said. He stopped and Sakura turned to the eager girls that waited for her bouquet. "Here!" she tossed it and it landed on Tomoyo's hands. She blushed as she looked at a smiling Eriol next to her. Syaoran brought his new wife inside the limo with him and wasted no time in crushing her against him and sealing her lips with his. Sakura closed her eyes and let herself go in him. _My fairy tale, please don't let it end!_

-------Golden Sun Hotel--------

The newlyweds didn't stop their lip-lock as he carried her to their reserved suite. They finally got in and Syaoran set her down. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "I never thought this would happen to me." she said. Syaoran undid his tie and smiled back. "Believe it." He kissed her with fierce passion, letting his wild desire for her be expressed. Sakura kissed back with the fervor, undoing the buttons of his tux. His hands slowly peeled the gown off her, leaving her in her bra and panties. He swept into his arms again and carried her to the huge bed that awaited them. He slowly set her down on the cool sheets and felt himself grow hotter inside as he saw her flushed face, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, the perfect complexion of her skin, her pink lips swollen from his kiss...she was an angel, forbidding, but she was his...all his. He bent down and started to kiss her throat, gently nipping and licking the soft skin. Sakura gasped and ran her hands through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. Syaoran shed his shirt as he kept on kissing her throat and Sakura couldn't help running her hands down his back, slightly scratching him. He groaned at the feeling and loved it. He snaked his arms behind her, easily unclasped her bra and slipped it off, revealing her soft breasts to him. He stopped to look at her again, breathing heavily. He hadn't even touched her and just with the mere glimpse of her gorgeous body, his blood was aflame. He cupped her breasts, enjoying the full feel of them. Sakura whimpered and arched against him, demanding more.

"Oh my God, Syaoran!" she moaned, her hands tracing his powerful chest. There it was again, that sensual tone when she moaned his name. Syaoran was in torture and he was going to pleasure his wife as much as she was pleasuring him. His mouth reached her breasts and closed itself on her nipple. She cried out, the new sensation robbing her of her senses. She grabbed his hair in fistfuls, needing him even more. He switched his attention to her other nipple while his hand massaged the already-attended breast. Sakura whimpered loudly, feeling the hunger for her new husband increasing rapidly.

"Oh Syaoran...please!" she begged, wanting to sate her unbearable desire for him. He chuckled with her nipple still in his mouth. "Not yet, my wife...I want you to know how good this feels...to know everything about lovemaking with me and me only." He said against the tender skin of her breast. Sakura gasped as his hand brushed against the auburn curls between her legs and found the core of her desire.

"Sakura...my Wild Blossom." He groaned, feeling the wet heat between her legs. For some reason, he didn't want her to know other men like he intended in knowing other women's bodies. He wanted to be first and only one to know every inch of her body.

"Please..." she whispered, whimpering in utter pleasure. He answered by slipping his finger inside her. She moaned loudly, pressing against his hand with each thrust. She was an eager explorer for one so innocent and he liked that. He removed his fingers and put them in his mouth, tasting the sweet juices. She blushed at seeing his satisfied face and was about to move her hands to cover her breasts when his mouth crashed against hers, his tongue dueling with hers. His hands caressed down her flat stomach to her legs, parting them as he stroked down her thighs. He broke the kiss and nudged himself between her legs, ready to take and possess. Sakura couldn't help giving a little whimper. Syaoran understood her dilemma and stroked her honey tresses. "I'll be as gentle as I can." He whispered. Sakura nodded and grasped the sheets, bracing herself. Syaoran took a deep breath and quickly thrust inside her, breaching her virgin's barrier. Sakura screamed at the hot pain searing in her sensitive spot. She arched against her husband, gripping the sheets tightly, tears welling in the corners in her eyes. Seeing her in such a state made Syaoran's heart ache. He couldn't understand why he was so concerned about her when she was only his pawn. _I'll forget about it when I get another woman, _he thought as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, his eyes never leaving her face. Sakura gasped as the pain quickly faded from her mind and was replaced by overwhelming pleasure. When she could move her body again, she was meeting his thrusts with her hips, enjoying his claiming of her. He grinned and all at once, he was riding her hard, his thrusts searching her hidden depths. Sobs, moans, and gasps were drawn from Sakura's throat as she felt herself going over the edge. She screamed in her climax, her juices and her tightness embracing him. Syaoran was right behind her, he groaned. "Sakura!" before spilling his seed deep inside her.

He slipped out of her and gathering the sheets, he wrapped his arms around her tired form and cradled her in his arms. He made a mental note about changing the sheets, now stained with Sakura's virgin blood, before he passed out. Sakura smiled at seeing him sleep like an adorable little boy. She gently stroked his dark chocolate hair and kissed his forehead, giving him all the love she felt for him.

"I love you, Syaoran." She whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

-------A month later--------

Sakura woke up early in the morning with a sudden feeling of wanting to puke. She tossed the sheets away from her, ran to the bathroom, and closed the door. She flushed the toilet after she was done and brushed her teeth to make the nasty taste of vomit go away. She looked at the calendar next to her on the wall and noticed she was a week and a half late of her period. She gasped. _Could it be, _she thought excitedly. She quickly rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone. She made an appointment with the local clinic and grabbed her clothes. After she showered and got dressed, she slipped on the 10-pointed star necklace Syaoran gave her as a bridal gift. She then rushed downstairs with a huge grin on her face. She was now a happily married woman and in love with her husband. She smiled at how the nice dates Syaoran took her almost every night. But he was always gone during the day and she knew he didn't have to work yet. But she brushed it off again. _He must be hanging out with his cousin Eriol or his friends, _she thought. Syaoran's cousin, Eriol, came to live at the Li Manor to hit on Tomoyo more and it turned out, they started dating 2 weeks after Sakura and Syaoran's wedding.

Meiling was passing by when she saw her sister-in-law wearing a 1000 bolt smile on her face. She smiled at her. "My, Sakura, you're awfully cheerful today." She commented with a chuckle. Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her to a corner. "Meiling, I have to go the clinic today. You think you can come with me?" she asked in a soft voice. Meiling looked at her funny and nodded. "Sure...but why do you need to go?"

Sakura giggled and said. "I think I'm pregnant!"

Meiling's jaw almost hit the floor from the shock. She then laughed and hugged Sakura tightly. "Oh my God! I hope you are! I wanna be an aunty!" she said happily. In the back of her mind, she was a bit worried. She knew Syaoran now had a mistress but she doesn't know who she is and if Sakura really _is _pregnant, then it'll be harder for her if she find out. _I hope Syaoran comes to his senses...because he'll be hurting not only Sakura, but his unborn child too, _she thought.

"Don't tell Syaoran yet, OK? I wanna be sure before I tell him!" Sakura said with the bright smile. Meiling smiled back and hugged her again. "Cross my heart and hope to die!"

----------Tokyo Café----------

Syaoran smiled at Kora as he took a sip of his coffee, he was on another date with Sakura's stepsister. Two days after their week-long honeymoon, he started dating the sexy flaxen-haired woman. He was smart at it too, he always told Sakura he was going out with his friends and since Sakura didn't know many of them, it was good. And he took his wife out for dinner every night to keep any suspicions away from her mind. No one in Tokyo knew his face, so there was no danger of this "affair" getting to Sakura. When they had sex, he used protection, even though Kora assured him many times she can't children, Sakura told him she was a prostitute and he wasn't that stupid to get in the risk of getting an STD. But when he had sex with Kora, he couldn't help thinking of the differences between being with Kora and Sakura. Kora was experienced but her skin was kind of rough and cold as her chilling blue eyes, Sakura still has her innocent ways but her embrace and the softness of her skin held warmth that Syaoran never experienced before. The time he spent together with his wife, he felt different. He felt at peace and he loved the way Sakura gazed at him with adoration in her emerald eyes. He shook the thoughts of his wife out of his head. He was already planning to divorce Sakura in a month so he can be free with no commitment. But, for some reason, he felt a little empty when he thought of his life without Sakura.

"You OK, Syaoran?" Kora asked, her frosty eyes searching his own. Syaoran masked his thoughts in his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Kora grinned back. "Good." She leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips.

----------Clinic-----------

Sakura felt the excitement eating her patience away as she sat in Dr. Mizuki's office. She was tested and the doctor was coming soon to give the results. The door opened and a woman with long red hair and a doctor's coat entered the room with a smile. "Mrs. Li?" she said. Sakura nodded. "Yes! What did you find, doctor?" she asked.

Dr. Mizuki smiled at her. "Congratulations, Mrs. Li, you're going to be a mother." she said. Sakura squealed and hugged her. "Oh my God, I'm really pregnant! Thank you, Dr. Mizuki!" she cried happily. Dr. Mizuki laughed and broke the hug. "Now, I need you to come here every month to check how the baby is doing and in case something happens with it. And call me Kaho since you're going to be my regular patient for quite a while." She smiled. Sakura laughed, crying, and said. "I will! Thank you again, Kaho!" she exited the room, where Meiling was waiting for her. "So, how did it go?" Meiling asked excitedly. Sakura wore that mega smile again and cheered. "I'm gonna be a mommy!"

Meiling gasped and hugged her sister-in-law. "That's great, Sakura! Congratulations!" she squealed. Sakura smiled in the hug. _Syaoran and I are gonna be parents! I have to tell him!_

----------Outside the Clinic----------

"Meiling, do you know where Syaoran is at? I have to go tell him the good news!" Sakura asked. Meiling thought for a second then said. "Well, his favorite hangout is the Tokyo Café which is not far from here. Why don't you go check there and if you don't find him, come back to the house, OK?" she grinned. Sakura nodded and started to walk away. "Thanks, Meiling! I'll see you at the manor!"

-----------------

Sakura was walking when she saw the Café across the street and through the glass, she saw someone with dark brown hair, her husband. "Syaoran!" she smiled and was about to cross the street when she saw someone walking to him and taking a seat. Her heart stopped as she recognized that flaxen hair, snobby stance, and show-off clothes. _Kora, _her mind yelled. _What the hell is Kora doing with my husband?_

Suddenly, she saw Syaoran smile, rise from his seat and...KISS HER! Sakura's breath got caught in throat, shock completely paralyzing her to the spot. Horrified, she watched her husband kiss her stepsister while hugging her tightly. Her eyes widened at the scene she was witnessing and tears began to well up in her eyes, blurring her vision. Hurt and betrayal began to attack her senses. She couldn't believe it. _Syaoran...with Kora! Why? I thought he loved me! Now I know why he never said that he loved me and went out during the day! To see my slutty stepsister! WHY?_

"My, Syaoran is being a man whore again, huh? Even to his own wife." A voice from behind her said. She turned around to see a woman her age with black hair and pretty blue eyes, dressed in fashionable clothes. "I'm Naomi Kagurazaka. I saw you coming out of the clinic so I followed you. I have something to tell you." she said. "How do you know I'm his wife?" Sakura asked. "Connections." Naomi said. "What I have to tell you will be hard on you."

Sakura tries to hold the tears back. "What can be worse than this?"

"You're his pawn. He was engaged to me."

"What?" Sakura gasped, new wounds opening up in her heart. Naomi nodded. "I was to marry him in an arranged marriage and the only to break the betrothal was for him or me to get married before the day of out wedding. Can't you see? He _used _you to get out the engagement then do whatever he wanted. I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura felt the tears began to run down her cheeks. Choking back a sob, she signaled a taxi nearby and hopped on. "T-to the Li M-Manor, please!" she said in a rush. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

---------------

Syaoran broke the kiss and looked outside through the glass. Kora looked at him confused. "Anything wrong now?" she said. Syaoran saw a flash of auburn while he was kissing her but it was gone in an instant. He turned back to her and assured her. "Nothing, let's go to the park and continue our date."

Grinning, Kora took his arm and they left the café.

------Li Manor-----

Sakura paid the driver and snuck in through the back door so no one would notice her. She ran up the stairs, two steps at a time and finally reached her and Syaoran's room. She closed the door behind her and locked it. At that moment, her world came crashing down...Sakura dropped to her knees and cried her heart out. Now she couldn't bear to face anyone after all the things she found out. She needed to get away. She wanted to go for away from this place of so much pain. After a while, she got up and got a bag out of her closet. She gathered a week's pack of clothes and some food she had ordered up from the kitchen yesterday. She stopped and began to think. _Where will I run to? I have no more family left..., _then it hit her. _Grandmother Akemi! Oto-chan once told me she lives in Kyoto! That's it!_, she finished packing her things and grabbed a pen and paper. She wasn't running away without saying goodbye first to Yelan, Meiling, and her Oto-chan, who really cared for her but Syaoran...she had to give him a piece of her mind. Sobbing, she quickly wrote her farewell notes.

After she was done, she grabbed her things, snuck out of the house through the back door and ran. As she ran, tears trickled down her face, her body shaking with sobs. _Goodbye...Syaoran..._

--------That night-------

Syaoran came home, humming when he saw Meiling coming to greet him. "Hey, Onii-chan..." her smiled fell. "Why isn't Sakura with you?"

He froze. "What? I never saw her, Meiling." He remained cool and composed. Meiling was confused. "Weird, she said she was going to go look for you and then come home if she didn't find you."

"Isn't she in our room?" he asked. Meiling started to go upstairs. "Maybe, though I didn't hear her come in, neither did Mother." they both went to the room. Meiling opened the door and found the chamber empty. "Sakura?" Meiling called as they entered. She eyed four notes sitting neatly on the desk. She went over, picked them and read one. She gasped and almost dropped one. "What's wrong, Meiling?" Syaoran asked. Meiling shouted. "MOTHER! COME HERE!"

Their mother's light but quick steps neared them and Yelan arrived at the room. "What's wrong, Meiling?" she asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Syaoran asked. Meiling gave him a cold look and handed the second note to Yelan. She read it and gasped.

"WHAT IS IT? WHERE'S SAKURA?" Syaoran roared. Meiling shoved the third note against his chest and said coldly. "Sakura's gone."

"What?" Syaoran cried. Yelan looked sad. "She ran away."

Syaoran looked at the note in his hands. His name was written in Sakura's neat handwriting. He unfolded it and his eyes widened as he read it.

_Syaoran,_

_As you're reading this, I'm probably far away from the Li Manor and I don't think in coming_ _back. You really hurt me, Syaoran...I thought you loved me...but when I saw you kissing my own stepsister at that café, everything crashed down on me. And that you _**used **_me to get out of your arranged marriage was too much. I had wonderful news I wanted to share with you but now, I can't bring myself to write it down from the unbearable pain my heart is suffering right now. I opened myself to you after years of keeping everything inside me and then you betrayed my trust, now...I don't know if I can ever heal or trust anyone again. I thought you were different from other men, but no, you played me but it's worse because you _**married **_me and made me think you loved me enough to marry me. Now, I leave my broken heart here where it belongs and I hope you'll be happy with your mistress. I will always remember the wonderful times we spent together...I was the happiest wife in the world while it lasted and I will never forget it but I will never forgive you for what you did to me._

_Syaoran...I loved you, more than anything..._

_Goodbye,_

_Sakura _

His chest was aching heavily as he finished reading the note. He noticed stains on the note. _Tears...she wrote this while she cried, _he felt very guilty. Meiling neared him and slapped him across the face. Yelan stared at her daughter, horrified. "Meiling!"

"You selfish bastard!" she hissed at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "How could you do this to her! She was..." she sobbed. "She was going to tell you she is pregnant!"

Syaoran felt the air was knocked out of his lungs as he heard his sister's last words. "Sakura...is pregnant?" he said in shock. Meiling nodded. "I went with her to the clinic today and I was there when she told me she was going to be a mother! She went to the café to tell you that...you are gonna be a father."

"You knew this, Mother?" he asked his silent mother. Yelan nodded. "Meiling told me as soon as she got home. But I can't believe you, Syaoran, playing with her emotions like that...that's cruel...something I couldn't believe in you, my own son. I taught you better!"

"I needed to get out of the engagement with Naomi!" Syaoran said defensively. "Sakura probably wanted my money..."

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Meiling cut in. "She didn't care about money! She was poor all her life, she never cared about money! She saw _you_, Syaoran, the person and not the Prince of China that is in your social status! Don't you get it? She _loved _you, Syaoran...she loved you for who you are."

"_Hai, I love him...more than anything." _Sakura had said that time before the wedding and Meiling knew she meant it.

"Let's leave him alone to think about what he's done." Yelan said as she placed her note on the desk. Meiling nodded and put hers down also. "I'm gonna go give this last note to Sakura's father." Both women left. Syaoran grabbed the notes and sat on the huge bed he shared with Sakura. He touched the sheets, he could still feel her warmth, that warmth that comforted him. He unfolded the other two notes and read them. She was thanking Meiling and his mother for all the things they did for her and that she was sorry for not telling them where she was going for fear that Syaoran might find her.

"AH!" Syaoran cried in anguish. His mind began to race, with memories of his wife. When she smiled at him, her eyes so full of love for him, her untried kisses and cries of pleasure, her soft and warm touch, her cute Japanese accent whenever she called his name, her embrace full of comfort and safety...his eyes landed of the picture of their wedding day that lay on Sakura's nightstand. She was in her white gown, looking like an angel, smiling with such joy with him next to her sharing a true smile with his arm around her shoulder.

How could he be so blind? How could he not realize that he...that he loves her. If he only had not been so self-centered and thought more about his strange feelings for the Wild Blossom, she wouldn't have ran away. But she was gone...with their child.

"I must find her!" he said as he stood up. "Wild Blossom..." he looked at the picture one more time. "I will never let you go."

----------Kyoto, 2 days later-------------

It was pouring and Sakura felt awfully sick. She's been running in the rain ever since she stepped off the train station and was now desperately searching for her grandmother. She felt so weak and she was sure she had a fever and running around the rain was not helping. She suddenly felt dizzy and fell to her knees, sobbing. "Why?" she said softly, ignoring the looks she was getting from other people passing by.

Akemi Amania was walking the streets, heading towards her office since she was the owner of Amania Spa Company. Her bodyguard, Zuke, was holding an umbrella over her head so she wouldn't get wet. Suddenly, she noticed a young woman on her knees on the street. "Another homeless woman, I need to help her!" Akemi walked faster towards the girl. As she neared the youth, she saw that she was quite a beauty but there was something familiar about her. Her auburn hair was too familiar and when she noticed her presence and looked up, Akemi saw the same face and green eyes as her beloved daughter, Nadeshiko. For one second, she thought she _was _seeing her late daughter in the girl's face.

Sakura looked up and saw the same green eyes as her mother and the same wave, gray hair.

The girl's identity hit her. "_Sakura?_" she gasped. It was her granddaughter, who she only met once when she was a baby...before Nadeshiko died.

Sakura smiled weakly, knowing she had found her. "Grandma Akemi..." she said before her world went black. Akemi saw her beloved grandchild collapse and instantly knelt to examine her. She wrapped her arms around her and made her sit up then touched her forehead. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no! She's got a really high fever! Zuke, call an ambulance!" Akemi cried. "If we don't do something, she can die!"

Zuke called 911 and minutes later, the ambulance came. "Ma'am, you'll have to see at the hospital. We'll make sure she's safe." A paramedic assured Akemi. On the way to the hospital, Sakura thought of only one person.

"Syaoran..." she said softly.

A/N

TIME FOR THE REAL STORY TO BEGIN!

Oyasumi Nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	4. Returning home

_Wild Blossom_

This is a brand-new story in order to start fresh with my new account so I'm now working on 3 stories so the update times will be slower. CCS is not mine so DON'T SUE ME! The characters that are NOT in CCS are MINE! MUWAHAHA

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 4: Returning home_

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes, her body feeling extremely weak. She slowly sat up and found herself in a hospital room. Her mind gathered fragments of what happened. _That's right, I found Grandma Akemi but I passed out! I ran away..., _her eyes shadowed in pain and sorrow. _Syaoran..._

The door suddenly opened. Sakura gasped and backed away against the bed. A female doctor came in with a clipboard in her hands. "Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" she asked. Sakura felt a little funny at hearing someone call her by her maiden name, but she nodded anyways. "Yes. And who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Rika Sasaki." She sat down next to her on the bed. "How long have I been out of it?" Sakura asked. "A week, to be exact. You had a really nasty fever and you dangerously ill, it's a miracle you survived."

Sakura gasped at hearing about it. "Wait, my baby...! How's my baby?" she cried in worry. Dr. Sasaki was silent for a moment before she spoke softly. "We ran some tests and we found out..."

Sakura was crying nonstop after the doctor left. The painful words never left Sakura's mind.

"_I'm sorry, Ms. Kinomoto, but you...you lost the baby." She said sadly. Sakura gasped and felt the tears welling up again. The insufferable pain tore at her heart, scarring it more than it was already. "NO!" Sakura screamed in agony. "How? Why didn't my baby survive?"_

_The woman stared at her with compassion and responded. "Your body was extremely weak and it was infected by the illness, and since the baby was only about a month old, it wasn't enough to protect it from the virus."_

_Sakura sobbed loudly, fresh tears raining down her face. She buried her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably, the grief of losing her unborn child was too great to bear._

Her grandmother came in and instantly wrapped her arms around Sakura. "There, there, child...I'm sorry for your loss. I wish I could say something to help you with this pain."

Sakura hugged her back and continued with her crying. "Grandma...my child...my precious baby..." _The only thing that was keeping me from giving up on life so soon after losing my husband...now gone...like my beloved Syaoran._

Akemi held her grieving granddaughter and sighed. Her precious Sakura, so alone and so hurt. "Everything will be alright." she whispered. Sakura sobbed again and nodded. _Someday...I will get back at those who hurt me! Even the man I love..., _she swore to herself.

--------A year later--------

Syaoran sighed as he stared out the window of the big room he used to share with Sakura. It's been a year since Sakura disappeared and ever since he realized his feelings for the Wild Blossom, he's been searching for her but hasn't found her yet. Her father was furious with him when he received the note from Sakura. He hit him too, and way harder than Meiling. After long moments of apologizing and self-loathing talks in Syaoran's part, his father-in-law finally decided to help him locate his runaway wife.

"_Sakura only has one other relative left and that's her grandmother Akemi, Nadeshiko's mother." Fujitaka had told him. "She met Sakura only once when she was a baby, when my wife was still alive. She's a very wealthy woman since she's the superintendent of the family company. Nadeshiko was raised a lady and was a model for her family's company and I was just a professor at the local university here in Tokyo. I met Nadeshiko when I coincidentally passed by when she was in a photo shoot. I guess you could call it love at first sight. Akemi was dead against us getting married since she didn't believe I was the right match for her daughter, but after I had a serious talk with her, she finally accepted me. After we married, Nadeshiko and I moved from her hometown in Osaka to Tomoeda and had a manor..." he smiled. "This manor used to belong to us."_

"_WHAT?" Syaoran had cried._

"_It's true. Nadeshiko was still working as a model and I was still teaching in Tokyo. We were happy...then Sakura was born and Akemi visited us. Then, Nadeshiko fell ill and died. Then after her death, Akemi believed that it was my fault that she died by taking her away from Osaka and cut off her connections with me and Sakura. I became an alcoholic and I got fired from my job. And so, we lost the manor then your mother, Yelan, bought it from us. So we moved to the little house in the poor neighborhood. Sakura is a lady by birth but she became so unruly since she had a hard life with me."_

"_If Sakura's with her grandmother, that means she's in Osaka!" Syaoran said hopefully. Fujitaka shook his head. "Not anymore...Akemi moved away from Osaka after our wedding and never told us where her new home was, so I don't even know where my Sakura will be."_

Syaoran has done some intense search for her, but since he had no idea where her grandmother lived, he was at a loss. Now, Fujitaka was in the hospital with a very serious case of liver cancer which came from his alcoholism and Syaoran hoped Sakura would come back after hearing the news. She may be pissed at him but not at her father, she loves her father. He also wondered about their baby. Was it a boy or girl? Did the baby have his eyes or Sakura's or what name did Sakura choose? "Sakura..." he said softly. "Please come back to me...please."

-----------------

Sakura looked out the window in her private plane, her hand playing with her wedding ring. As soon as she heard of her father being hospitalized from Meiling, she immediately made plans of coming back. During the long year she was gone, she kept touch with Meiling and her beloved mother-in-law, Yelan through letters and secret phone calls to make sure Syaoran didn't find out where she was. But now that she was going home, she knew she would have to face Syaoran and the pain he caused. Her grandmother told her to go on ahead and go home to see her father and face her husband; she would come later since she had to cancel any plans or company meetings. Her grandmother owned a modeling company named _Starlit Dreams _and it was international. And after she found Sakura, she was made one of the top models of the company since she possessed her mother's beauty. She knew she had changed over the year. Her hair was longer now but she was still the same woman but she knew she was more guarded with her feelings due to Syaoran's betrayal.

Sakura was worried about her father but also about Syaoran. _It's been a year since I last saw him..., _she thought, _How will he react when finds out about my return and that...I lost my baby. Meiling must've told him about the pregnancy already._

The plane finally landed and she took a taxi back to Tomoeda, where pain awaited her.

---------Tokyo Hospital--------

Sakura rushed into the hospital and to the front desk. "Excuse me." she said to the woman working there. "I'm here to see Fujitaka Kinomoto."

The woman smiled at her and asked. "And you are?"

"I'm Sakura..." she hesitated for a bit. She didn't want Syaoran to know she was back...yet. "Kinomoto". She finished. "I'm his daughter."

"OK. His room on the second floor, room 211." The woman checked the computer. Sakura quickly thanked her and rushed to the elevator. She finally saw the room and burst in. "Oto-chan!" she cried but stopped when she saw her beloved father lying on a bed with monitors all around him with her evil stepmother and the whore of her stepsister who Syaoran betrayed her with. "Oh it's you." Sarah said coldly. "And here I was thinking you would never come back."

Her father sat up and when he saw his beautiful daughter, his eyes began to water. His Sakura had finally come back after not seeing her in a year. "My little girl...Sakura...angel, you came back" he said in a soft voice. Just hearing him made Sakura tear up. "I'm here, Oto-chan."

"Hmph!" Kora said. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else crying your eyes out?"

Sakura glared at her and with one swift move, she slapped Kora across the face with a loud _smack!_ Sarah and Kora gasped, her cheek was growing fire red with Sakura's handprint. "You little brat! What did you do?" Sarah hissed. Sakura ignored her and kept glaring at Kora. "Get the fuck out of my sight or I'll do something even worse right now. You're going to have more coming for what you did. Now _get out!_" she pointed her finger at the door. Fuming, Sarah helped Kora up who was still shocked from the slap and led her outside. Sakura closed the door behind them and sat next to her father, taking his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry I left without saying good-bye, Oto-chan." She said sadly, her tears flowing freely down her face. Her father smiled and lightly caressed her honey tresses. "I understand your reasons, angel, but I'm glad you came back to at least say good-bye now."

Sakura shook her head at his words. "No! You're not gonna die! You're gonna be fine, Oto-chan..." she sniffled. Fujitaka smiled weakly and squeezed her hand. "It's liver cancer, angel, it's my time to go. But I wanna say..." he was crying too. "That I'm sorry for all that you've gone through. When I always sided with Sarah even when you're always right about her and Kora. You suffered so much because I became an alcoholic and now this is my punishment even when I quit after you left."

"Don't say that!" Sakura cried. "Don't leave me, Oto-chan...please..."

"What happened to the baby?" he asked. Sakura was shocked for a second but then lowered her head, not looking at him. "The baby...died. I got really sick when I arrived at Kyoto and I was so ill, I lost my baby."

Fujitaka felt a pain deep in his heart and cried out. Sakura panicked and yelled. "Nurse! Please come quick!"

"Sakura..." he said between quick breaths. "I love you, my angel."

"I love you too, Oto-chan." Sakura sobbed.

"And he loves you too."

"He? Syaoran?" Sakura sniffed. Fujitaka saw an angel above him with green eyes and wavy gray hair and he smiled at seeing his wife's spirit floating over him. "Nadeshiko, I'm right here." He turned to Sakura as he took his last breath. "I'll always be watching over you, my little Wild Blossom." He collapsed on the bed, lifeless.

Sakura froze when his hand became limo beneath hers. "Oto-chan...?" she neared him and saw his monitors beep loudly as she saw a flat line on the monitor that indicated his heart rate. "NO!" she cried loudly and sobbed against her father's chest. "Oto-chan!" she sobbed.

----------------

"Syaoran." Meiling came in into his room, looking grief-stricken. "What happened?" Syaoran asked at seeing his sister's face. "Father Fujitaka...he died."

Syaoran felt the air getting knocked out of his body as he heard those words. "What?" he cried. "I just a got a call from the hospital, telling me he just passed away." Meiling said at the verge of tears.

"And Sakura?"

"No one's seen her."

"When's the funeral?" Syaoran asked.

"Tomorrow." She replied, finally crying. Syaoran wrapped his arms around his little sister and said. "Go tell Mother. We're going to the funeral tomorrow."

-------------The Funeral, next day-----------

Sakura held her father's will as she made her way to the Tomoeda Cemetery, wearing a black, long-sleeved dress with a black veil that hid her face. After her father passed away, the nurse came in with her father's will that wanted Sakura to sing the song she used to sing for him every birthday. Sakura remembered that song. It was a special song she made for him. She carried a bouquet of cherry blossom with nadeshiko flowers in her hands as she marched to her seat which was next to her father's coffin. She hired some bodyguards to prevent Sarah and Kora from showing up to the funeral. She didn't want them defiling her father's funeral with their presence. Right after she read the will, she immediately kicked Sarah and Kora out of the house and instantly put it for sale.

She sat down and wiped at her tears with a white handkerchief. She saw many of the old friends her father used to work with back when he was a teacher and finally saw Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" Sakura sobbed as she ran to her best friend. Tomoyo saw a young woman run towards her who she instantly recognized as her best friend. "Wild Blossom!" the two friends hugged. "When did you came back?" she asked.

"Yesterday." Sakura replied. "But be quiet about it, I don't want Syaoran to know I'm here yet."

Tomoyo nodded and sat next to her. "I know, Meiling told me about what happened and messages from your letters." She hugged Sakura again. "I'm so sorry about your father, Sakura."

Sakura smiled in tears and hugged her back. "Thanks, Tomoyo."

After everyone arrived, Sakura finally saw her husband. She felt herself blush to the roots of her hair as she noticed he was more handsome than ever. And he was with Meiling and Yelan. Sakura felt a pang of pain in her heart but had to ignore it. This was about her father; her personal problems would come later. The priest came and said his lines. After he was done, he nodded towards her. Sakura got up and walked to her father's coffin. Syaoran saw a woman in a black dress and veil stand up and stand next to the coffin. He recognized that stance.

"Sakura?" he whispered. Meiling heard him and saw her too. She smiled. _She _**did **_come for her father, _she thought.

Sakura felt Syaoran's eyes on her but chose to ignore it. She took off her veil and everyone except Tomoyo, gasped at seeing her. Syaoran was wide-eyed at seeing his beautiful, young wife standing there. Her hair was longer, down to her waist and her bangs were longer too. She had grown even more beautiful the last time he saw her. She was a different woman, he could tell. He also saw the 10-pointed star necklace he gave her as a bridal gift but then saw the wedding ring on her left hand. _That's my Sakura, _he thought. But then he noticed she wasn't carrying a baby. _What happened to the baby? Did she leave it with her grandmother?_

Sakura opened her mouth and began to sing for her father to hear.

_Daddy, you were always there for me_

_When Mommy died and we were two peas in a pod,_

_You still loved me and I still loved you_

_You helped me up and kept me standing_

_We were always there for each other_

_Daddy, I love you..._

_I love you so much it's hard to put in words..._

Everyone was amazed at how sweet and heavenly her voice was as she sang the song. Syaoran couldn't believe it either. _I never knew she could sing, _he though, _but then again, I didn't bother getting to know her more..., _he felt disgusted with himself.

_You'll always be in my heart_

_In a very special place_

_Watch over me always..._

_Daddy, I love you..._

_Please don't ever change_

_I love you the way you are_

_Your little girl loves you_

_So please don't give up on me_

_Let's be strong together _

_And make it through this life_

_I know you and I will be alright_

_Because we got each other_

Sakura felt hot tears coursing down her cheeks as she sang her heart out.

_Daddy, I love you..._

She finally stopped and suddenly collapsed to her knees, crying. Syaoran wanted to rush over to her and take her in his arms when Tomoyo beat him to it. She kneeled next to Sakura and hugged her. After the funeral, Sakura was left alone in front of her father's grave. She placed the flowers on the tombstone and whispered.

"I love you, Oto-chan. I hope you liked my song."

Syaoran decided to now see her as he stood a short distance away from her. He carefully approached her and finally spoke after a year of not seeing her. "Sakura."

The sound of her name from his lips made her flinch. She missed it so much, it almost made her cry again but she held herself back. She slowly turned around and Syaoran saw the gorgeous green eyes he missed. "Syaoran." She said softly, the tears still welled up in her eyes. Seeing her with that expression made Syaoran feel even guiltier. _I'm one of the causes of her pain, _he thought. Sakura wiped her tears and with one deep breath, she stood up and fully faced him. Syaoran remembered those pink lips he tasted many times and that luscious body he had beneath him and made him feel like he was at home. It felt really awkward but he knew he had to talk about it.

"Would you like to come to the Manor? We need to talk, Sakura." He asked seriously. Sakura nodded, remembering a little surprise she had for him. "All right, let's go then."

-----------Li Manor------------

Sakura followed Syaoran upstairs to their room to talk and she felt nervous but she couldn't show him her vulnerability. He opened the door and she saw that the room was still the same. "Wow, I thought it would change its look." Sakura said as she stepped in. Syaoran closed the door and locked it. Sakura was going to listen to him and not run away again. "Please, have a seat, it's your room too." He said. With her heart thudding, she sat on the bed. Memories of her happy times and the worst times came back to her and she couldn't stand it.

"Where were you all this time?" Syaoran decided to ask that first. Sakura looked at him and said. "I was in Kyoto, with my grandmother Akemi. She owns a modeling company and so I was made one their models." She felt awkward talking like this as if he didn't cheat on her to make her leave. _Dammit! So her grandmother _**was**_ in Kyoto! _he thought. Syaoran remembered about the baby and finally asked. "Sakura, what about the baby?"

At that question, Sakura almost burst into tears. She remembered the pain from when the doctor told her she lost the baby. "I..." she grabbed her skirt in fistfuls. "I lost the baby."

Syaoran was shocked at hearing her say that. "WHAT?" he cried. Sakura bit her bottom lip and nodded. "After I ran away, I got very sick when I arrived at Kyoto and since the illness was very bad, I lost my baby." she said softly. Syaoran felt more guilt, if he hadn't done what he did, Sakura wouldn't have run away, gotten sick, and lost their baby.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura..." he said softly. Sakura instantly felt anger at him saying that, how dare he! She glared at him and said angrily. "_You're _sorry? If you hadn't turned your back on me with my slutty stepsister, this would never have happened!" Syaoran flinched at hearing her sound so hurt and angry. "And while we're on that subject, are you still seeing Kora the whore?"

Syaoran shook his head slowly. "No. I ended it as soon as I found out you left."

Sakura was surprised at him saying that and had a small feeling of hope but she shook it off. No, she wouldn't fall for it again. She stood up and took out an envelope from her purse and stared at her husband. "Sakura..." Syaoran wanted to tell her what he felt. "I..." but was cut off by her hand holding up in front of his face.

"Save it, here's what I came for apart from my father's funeral." She dumped the envelope on his lap then went towards the door. "To make you think first before you hurt someone deeply, Syaoran. And by the way, I'll be staying at the Golden Sun Hotel, where we stayed at for our honeymoon. So call me when you want to arrange an appointment." And with that, she left. Syaoran opened the envelope and his eyes widened in disbelief as he read the letter inside it.

_To Mr. Syaoran Li,_

_A request for a divorce was made by Sakura Li Kinomoto because of infidelity. You must fill out with your signature approving the divorce and return it to Mrs. Li. _

_Much appreciated,_

_Thomas Hanks,_

_Mrs. Li's lawyer._

In horror, Syaoran saw Sakura's neat signature on the line beneath "wife's signature" and there was the "husband's signature" with the line waiting for his signature. Frowning, he folded the letter and placed it back on his envelope. "So now she wants a divorce...no..." he said quietly to himself. "I won't let her go, not until she knows what I feel and hear her say she no longer loves me."

----Golden Sun Hotel------

Sakura sighed heavily as entered the suite they shared on their wedding night. She could feel her hands shaking still. She looked at her trembling hands. _They started shaking when I handed the divorce papers to Syaoran. _

She knows she still loves him, despite the deep pain he caused her. And it pissed her off. But she knew that if she showed any tender feeling of weaknesses to him, he would take advantage of her again and this time actually destroy her heart. Sakura's expression turned to one of sadness. "I dunno if I'll be able to handle another big heartbreak like that." She said softly to herself. Suddenly, her phone rang. She fished it out of her purse and flipped it open. "Hello, this is Sakura."

"Sakura, child, are you OK?" her grandmother's voice was soft. Sakura forced herself to smile and said. "Yes, Grandma Akemi, I'm OK." She replied softly.

"I'm very sorry I couldn't attend your father's funeral." Akemi said. "I loved your father like a son, even when I said such mean and cruel things to him, blaming him for my beloved Nadeshiko's death." Her pain-filled words made Sakura want to burst into tears again. "But I knew it wasn't his fault. Nadeshiko loved him, and I know you loved him too, child."

"Yes." Sakura said. "Even though he made his mistakes, he was still my father and I loved him the same. I miss him terribly, Grandma." She sniffled. "Well, you must be worn out from the rush hour so get some rest, pumpkin. You can remain in Tomoeda as long as it takes to sell the house and get your divorce...and speaking of which, has your husband signed the papers?" Akemi asked.

"No." Sakura shook her head. "I just gave them to him, but give him a day and he'll do it. I mean, he never loved me so it shouldn't be any problem with him, it's what he wanted in the first place ever since he said 'I do'." She said bitterly.

"Well I wish you luck, my little cherry blossom."

"Thank you, Grandma. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Take your time. Goodbye, child, call me soon."

"I will. Bye." She hung up. She tossed her stuff on the chair near her bed and threw herself in the bed. She tightly hugged a pillow and without warning, tears flowed down her cheeks. She sobbed loudly while hugging the pillow, staining the cloth with her tears. "Please, God, I need strength to make it through...please help me."

---------Back at the Li Manor-------

Syaoran heard a knock on his door and grumbled. "Come in."

The door opened, Eriol and Tomoyo stepped inside. "Hello Syaoran." Tomoyo said softly. Syaoran greeted her back. "Hi, Tomoyo." Eriol looked at his saddened cousin with concern. "Dude, Syaoran, you OK? You look like shit. I know your father-in-law just died but still, you look more preoccupied about something else."

"Give the man a cigar!" Syaoran said sarcastically. "No shit, Eriol, of course my mind is more concerned about something else." Tomoyo knew what it was right off the bat. "It's Sakura, isn't it?" she said. Syaoran looked at up, surprised but then nodded. "Yes...she wants a divorce." He said.

"I'm not surprised." Eriol crossed his arms cross his chest. "After what you did to her, who wouldn't wanna divorce you?" he said. Syaoran glared at him. "Sheez that makes me feel _so _much better, you asshole." Tomoyo frowned at him. "You know it's true, Syaoran and you can't blame her!" she said shortly. Syaoran looked down, avoiding their eyes. "I know...I don't blame her for wanting to divorce after the cruel way I hurt her. But, back then I was a shit who didn't really know what he wanted even when he repeatedly told himself he knew what he wanted. I didn't appreciate her, I fell in love with her the moment I first saw her." Tomoyo's eyes widened at his words, they sounded so _truthful. _"But I didn't realize it till she left me." he finished.

"Syaoran..." Eriol said, not knowing what else to say. Tomoyo sat next to him on the bed and tapped his shoulder. He looked at her. "Look at me in the eye, Syaoran Li, and answer me truthfully. Do you really love Sakura?" she asked seriously. Syaoran looked at her dead in the eye and said. "I love her, Tomoyo, so much I would give anything to take back what I did. I want to hold her again, I want her back. I miss being with her." he replied. Tomoyo stared into his eyes for a while that seemed like an eternity. She could see regret, he regretted his actions, she saw the deep love he held for her best friend, and the longing to have her back. Slowly, her lips curved into a tender smile. _He means it. Oh Sakura..., _she thought. She nodded and said. "OK, I will help you."

Eriol and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo with wide eyes. "What?" they both cried.

Tomoyo stood up and said to Syaoran. "You _were _a pompous asshole and you hurt her badly. But...I can see in your soul how much you regret what you did and the love you hold for Wild Blossom. But you better not hurt her again, Syaoran, or I will personally rip your balls off." Both men flinched at her words.

Syaoran nodded and said. "I won't...ever again. In the meantime..." he looked at the divorce papers on his desk. "I must keep her here as long as possible. I know she won't leave till she gets me to agree to sign the divorce."

"Good plan, cousin." Eriol grinned. "Then seduce her all over again, we can help." He winked at Tomoyo, who winked back. "I'm gonna go and talk to Sakura. Where is she staying at?" she asked Syaoran.

"The Golden Sun Hotel." Syaoran replied. Tomoyo nodded and gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips. "I'll be home later, baby." With that, she left the boys alone. Eriol looked at his cousin. "I guess this is gonna be the biggest challenge in your life, huh?"

Syaoran nodded. "Oh yeah, to get her trust and her love back is gonna be very hard, but I won't let her go again, Eriol. I'll show her how much she means to me." he said with determination. Eriol chuckled. "Persistence, runs in the blood."

A/N

DONE! BRACE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OF WATASHI NO MI SAKURA!

Oyasumi nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	5. Hidden emotions and seduction

_Wild Blossom_

This is a brand-new story in order to start fresh with my new account so I'm now working on 2 stories so the update times will be slower. CCS is not mine so DON'T SUE ME! The characters that are NOT in CCS are MINE! MUWAHAHA

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 5: Hidden Emotions and Seduction_

In her hotel suite, Sakura changed her clothes into something more comfortable, while trying to forget her very reason for being here. _Why did I choose this room of all of them? It brings nothing but painful memories, _she thought but knew it was a lie. As much as it hurt seeing her beloved betray her, the memories that took place in this suite were the most cherished. Like the time when they finished making love in their wedding night, how he fell asleep while she watched his handsome face with an adoring gaze. How the next day, he brought her breakfast in bed to surprise her then made sweet love to her once more. Sakura smiled at remembering those fond moments. But she knew those moments would followed with sharp pain to her frail heart. She twisted her golden wedding band absently. She knew for both of their sakes, she had to divorce him. It wasn't like she needed him anymore, right?

Back in Kyoto, several male models have expressed their interest in her. A very handsome model named Yukito has taken her out to dinner a couple of times and even tried to make her his girlfriend but she knew she couldn't say 'yes.' She is still married...and she still loves her husband with all her heart.

"Dammit!!" she hit the wall in distress. "Why do I still love him after all the shit he's done to me? I need to forget him!" she felt helpless, like she couldn't do _anything _to change her world. She hated feeling helpless, she felt that way enough times in her life when her mother died and the struggle to make a living when her father was addicted to vodka and whiskey. The thought of her dear father now gone also made her feel empty. She would give anything to see her father, for him to comfort her like used to when he was sober. "Oto-chan," she said softly.

Suddenly, a knock cut off her moment of sorrow. She felt her heart begin to race in her chest and her nerves doing nervous jigs. _Could it be Syaoran?, _she wondered as she paced to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door, only to find her best friend standing there. She let out a sigh of relief, while feeling a bit disappointed in the inside.

"Tomoyo!" she wrapped her arms around her. Tomoyo smiled and stroked her hair, "Hey, girl. How are you holding up?" she asked tenderly. Sakura shook her head, "Not that good, it's hard enough to be here for my father's death but also to divorce the only man I ever loved," she said desolately. Tomoyo patted her back, "Well, may I come in?"

Sakura nodded and stepped, "Come on in."

Tomoyo headed for the small counter and said to her friend, "Sit down while I make you some tea." Sakura only nodded and sat down in the small lounge room. Tomoyo shortly came back with a tray holding two china cups. "Here," she handed a cup to Sakura, "Rose tea, your favorite," she smiled. Sakura smiled gratefully, "Arigatou, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo put the tray and took her seat across from Sakura. She took a small breath and spoke, her voice profound, "What are you planning to do with all this, Sakura?"

Sakura was a bit taken back by her expression and avoided her eyes, "I don't know. All I know is that I must legalize our separation, because obviously we aren't meant to be," she said, her hands grabbing fistfuls of her lounge pants, "But it's harder than I thought...after everything he's done...I still love him so much,"

It pained Tomoyo at seeing her best friend struggle with so much pain but she knew Sakura; she was a fighter and she will find a way to solve her every problem. She decided not to tell Syaoran of her feelings, for it would defeat the purpose of his renewing courtship of Sakura. _This is a serious issue that only both Sakura and Syaoran can solve, me and Eriol can only do minor details, _she thought.

"Do you know how long this process is going to take?," she asked. Sakura took a sip of her tea and said slowly, "I have no choice but to stay until he signs the papers. But knowing that asshole of my husband, it won't take long. Yet, you never know. So, I'm probably checking out tonight and rent a small apartment in Tomoeda, away from the Li Manor,"

Tomoyo only nodded. "I can help you find a place, Sakura," she said, "I know an apartment that just went on market because my coworker, Hatsumi, moved away after she married her high school sweetheart."

Sakura's eyes slightly darkened in pain but she forced a nod. "Let's talk about something else, please." Anything but love, marriage, and her husband.

After a suddenly pleasant chat with Tomoyo about life in Kyoto and Tomoeda, Tomoyo had to leave to meet Eriol for lunch. Sakura walked her to the door and before leaving; Tomoyo smiled at her and said, "I'm praying for your happiness, Wild Blossom."

Sakura closed the door behind her and sighed as she leaned back against the door. "Happiness...does that even exist anymore?"

-------------------

As soon as she was outside the hotel, she took out her cell phone and called her lover. "Hey baby," came his rich, baritone voice. She smiled to herself and said, "OK, tell Syaoran to go to her now. It's time he really shows her, really nice and long, how much he loves her."

-------------------

Trying to nap was useless, so Sakura decided to read a book, hoping she would be able to sleep after a little while. Syaoran was dead nervous as he left the elevator and walked towards the suite they once shared together, holding a folder with the divorce papers in it. He will never sign them; he made a mistake, but he would beat himself forever if her let her go so easily without fighting for the bond they once had. When he finally reached his destination, he took in a shaky breath and knocked on the door.

Sakura was startled by the sudden knock to the door. Puzzled, she got up and went to the door. "Did Tomoyo forget something...?" she wondered out loud as she reached the doorknob and turned it to open the door. But instead of her best friend, her _husband_ was standing there, his amber eyes boring into hers. Her nerves began to go haywire and her heart got caught in her throat as she stared into the face of the man she still loved.

"Syaoran...," she only managed to weakly whisper, her mind blank slate. He nervously smiled at her and said, "May I come in?"

With a shaky nod, she stood aside to let him in, her heart racing fast. _He's here so soon after I gave him the papers, _she thought. _It's because he's so eager to get rid of you so he can fuck any woman he wants!, _a nasty voice inside her head sneered. Immediately, her mind began to turn into frost, even though her heart was still warm with love for him. But this time, mind would rule over the heart. She closed the door slowly and turned to face him. Syaoran was shocked to see her eyes turned cold, like ice emerald, shutting him out of her heart and soul. Her pink lips were in a thin line and he was dying to kiss them once more, like he used to do all the time.

"Did you sign the divorce papers yet?" she asked coolly. Syaoran shook his head. "I'm not signing them, Sakura." He said. His words caught her off guard for a second. _What? I thought he would be jumping up and down in joy, _she thought bitterly.

"And I thought you would be fucking happy I took the first step for the divorce process, it's what you wanted, right? To get out of your engagement to Naomi through me then _divorce _me to do whatever the fuck you want." Syaoran felt she took several knives and stabbed his heart with each of them as she put his sins on his face. He stared at her; her frosty eyes revving up with angry flames within them, her arms crossed over her chest, her wild honey tresses framing her flushed face. Her beauty, even when angry, still robbed him of his breath and messed up his senses. Without being aware of his actions, he slowly went to her step by step.

Sakura's heart began to thud even harder and she felt the rush of heat in her face as Syaoran neared her. She stepped back, but he didn't stop nearing her. She felt her back hit the wall and froze like a deer caught in the headlights. He stopped until their faces were mere inches apart, his burning eyes threatening to melt the ice wall wrapped around her heart. Still in a daze he didn't want to wake up from, he reached out and lightly traced a stray hair in her face. Swallowing hard, she pushed his hand away and looked away from the scorching heat of his golden gaze. "Don't do that...," her voice was barely a shaky whisper. His hand caught her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. "I can't help myself," he said in the same, quiet tone as his fingers caressed her cheek. She fought the urge to lean into his caress and just forget everything wrong between them. He betrayed her, and that wasn't a small sin. But her body was saying otherwise.

"I don't want to let you go...," her eyes slightly widened as she heard his soft words, her mouth opening a little. At the sight of her luscious lips parting, his control snapped. His hand that was on her cheek snaked to the back of her neck, pulled her face to his and their lips met. At the familiar feeling of his warm lips, she instantly brought up her hands to scratch him again like she did when he first stole a kiss from her. He caught her hands and held them above her head, her breasts thrusting forward in her black blouse. She felt her own control slipping from her hands like sand and her mind was quickly spiraling into the very feelings she missed so much. His tongue traced her lips and like a lock responding to a key, her lips parted and her knees almost gave away as his tongue invaded her mouth in that familiar, claiming dance of sweet seduction. His strong, hard body crushed her to the wall and she arched against him, her insides weeping at feeling what she thought she no longer felt. Syaoran let go of her hands and she instantly wrapped them around his neck, giving herself to the thrill of his kiss. He felt the hint of the powerful emotions she always emitted when they kissed but he also felt restraint in those feelings which didn't surprise him. She was wary of him yet she wasn't resisting him which meant one thing: she still loves him but her heart is carefully guarded by walls she placed around it.

With a great effort, he stopped the kiss, his breath hard and labored. Sakura felt her control coming back like a freight train as soon as his lips left hers. She gasped and pushed him away from her with all her might, her breathing uneven and needing to think of what just happened. He let himself be pushed away by her but he knew better. He leaned down and whispered in her delicate ear, "I won't let you go, Sakura. No matter how many times you hit me or curse me, I will still come back for you, my Wild Blossom," he kissed the shell of her ear, making the little hairs of her neck stand up and her toes curl. He pulled away from her and with one look back to her; he opened the door and exited the room.

As soon as the door lock clicked, her knees gave away and she collapsed on her knees, her heart still rushing from the excitement of his kiss upon her. She absentmindedly stroked her lips, the feeling of his warm and soft lips still fresh in her mind. She blushed and covered her mouth in shock. This was wrong, she shouldn't have responded to his eyes and his kiss, yet, she couldn't deny the feeling of one of her many aches being temporarily appeased.

"Damn you, Syaoran," she muttered to herself, her cheeks a dark tint of pink.

----------------

Syaoran was also reliving the moment of their kiss in his mind as he left the hotel. Her lips were still soft and warm, just like he remembered. And her body...

He started to feel extremely hot and it was a nice, cool spring day. He remembered how that curvy body was melted against his perfectly. She was made for him, the other half of his coin, his match. He noticed her chest was slightly bigger when she was pressed against him, but she still possessed that powerful passion that drove him out of his mind. However, she wasn't fully exposing her feelings because of his mistake, she's now withdrawn in an icy shell. To touch her heart again, he would have to break past all the walls that separated him from her and that meant renew his courtship of her. He nodded, more determined at the small hint of hope. This time, he would actually slow down, get to know all of her like he should've when he married her, regain her trust, and hopefully the Wild Blossom Sakura will forgive him.

And stay with him for good, so they can try again and become a happy family. His heart twisted in pain in his chest at remembering when Sakura told him she suffered the miscarriage. He saw the unbearable pain in her eyes and the hopelessness in her voice when she spoke of it. He knew how much she wanted a child and because he was a self-absorbed asshole, she ran off and both she and the baby suffered for it.

_I must get her back, no matter what it takes._

He touched the heart of the fiery hellcat once before, he could it again.

-------------------

Kora was fuming as she and her mother were back at the old house, packing their things to move out. Since the house is now in Sakura's name, she immediately kicked her and her mother out, snarling she never wanted to see their faces again. "All because her husband dearest chose me over her that one time," she growled under her breath as she grabbed a handful of clothes and stuffed them in her old suitcase. She still couldn't forget the charming, handsome man she actually dated for once, even if it was behind her stepsister's back. They went to dinners together, he took her out on thrilling trips, and many other wonderful things happened within the month they were seeing each other. But that all came to an abrupt end one rainy day.

_-----flashback, a year and a month ago-------_

_Kora was impatiently drumming her fingers on the cool coffee table while sipping her favorite Vanilla Bean latte as she waited for her lover in Starbucks, their usual meeting place. "Where in the hell is that man!?" she said anxiously. Then the door opened, and he showed up. She flashed him a saucy smile but the smile faded as quick as it came when she saw his face. He held the expression of a man racked in pain, like he just lost the most precious thing to him. "Whoa there, honey," she got up, her latte long forgotten, "Are you OK? You look like someone just died."_

_He gaze became fixed on her and she couldn't tell whether it was desire or anger. When he finally spoke, his words were harsh and very cutting, "Kora, we can't see each other anymore."_

_Kora's blue eyes became as wide as the round coffee table, not believing what she hearing. "Is this some kind of sick joke, Syaoran? Because if it is, it's not very funny at all," she crossed her arms across her chest. He shook his head, "No, I'm serious. I can't do this anymore."_

_Kora was still denial, "Why!?" she demanded, "Is it because my darling sister found out about us and gave you an earful!?"_

_Once again, he shook his head, "No," he said sadly, "She did find out but she didn't lecture me...she ran away."_

_Despite the situation, she burst into laughter, "That's _it_!? I knew she was a coward but I didn't know she was this pathetic!" Her laughter was cut short though, when a rough hand snapped back and smacked her across the face with such force, her head snapped to the side. Everyone in the café gasped while pointing at them. Her cheek was instantly dark red and she held her hand on it, surprised that Syaoran actually hit her._

"_You disgust me," he said dangerously, "but then again, I also disgust myself. Good bye, Kora," he turned on his heel and marched out of the café. Kora just stood there with a cheek swollen and colored, a bruised pride, and light blue eyes rimmed in tears._

_---------------------_

Just remembering it made her sick to the stomach. She knew Sakura was always the better woman; she was very beautiful, determined, wild, and possessed a fierce pride and loyalty that would attract any man. And it pissed her off how she never took a man, even though she had the entire male population in Tomoeda eager to date her. But when she found out Sakura was getting married to a very wealthy man, her jealousy of her stepsister reached sky-high. She then set sights on her husband, for once wanting someone Sakura actually loved and treasured, to choose her over her lucky stepsister. But now, Sakura's back with a vengeance and even wilder than ever. Now, because of her, her mother and she have to move out of the house to the whorehouse where she works in order to survive. But she knew Sarah couldn't become a prostitute as she's now a widow and is old, so she would work as hostess while Kora still slept with men for their money. But, lately, Kora didn't want to work as a prostitute anymore but to better herself to match her sister...so Syaoran would actually choose her for real. Of course, she didn't want to mention it to her mother, but she was already planning to apply for modeling companies. Even though she was a prostitute, Kora was famed in the brothel for her looks; with her silky flaxen hair that touched her slender shoulders, her lean figure, and her piercing sky blue eyes.

"Just watch, sister," she muttered to herself with a smirk, "I'm gonna become better than you and have Syaoran all to myself!"

-------

Night fell and Sakura was stressed to the point of wanting to just go out for fresh air. As she sat on the huge bed, she pondered on a good place to go where she had few chances of running into Syaoran. "Hey!" she smiled, "Maybe the club! I haven't gone there in a while!" determined, she grabbed black caprice, a blue off-shoulder camisole, a pair of black heels, and put up her hair in a messy bun. She grabbed her purse with a good look in the mirror; she nodded in satisfaction and headed out to the Raging Storm nightclub.

-----------

She felt right at home as she took in the blinking lights and the loud music of her old hangout. Smiling, she headed towards the bar and smiled as she took a seat and ordered a dirty martini. It felt good to let her hair down, get away from the harsh reality of her life. Her smile froze on her face when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Narrowing her eyes into hateful slits, she turned around, expecting either a pervert or her husband, "Listen, you asshole, you better keep your hands to yourself or I'm gonna fucking...," the words died on her lips as she found her gaze meeting a pair of silver eyes glittering in amusement. The man chuckled, running a hand through his platinum hair, "My, Sakura, I didn't take you for a miss potty mouth."

Her angry thoughts long gone, she gasped in shock and disbelief as she took in the hot man in front of her, "Yukito!!" she cried.

_What in the living hell is he here of all places!?_

Yukito Tsukishiro was a hot model that worked in her grandmother's company with her. At work, he was known as the Snow Angel of _Starlit Dreams _because of his angelic looks and his silver eyes and hair. He was the hottest male model the company had to offer and he immediately set his eye on Sakura the very first day she stepped into the modeling business. He didn't bother to hide his interest in her; he took her out to fancy dinners every weekend, they went together in modeling trips all over Europe, and twice he had asked to be his girlfriend but she refused for obvious reasons: she was married, only her grandmother knew she was married and she wanted to keep it that way, and she still loved Syaoran. She left Kyoto right away after hearing about her father from Meiling but she didn't tell him about her leaving or where she was going. The fact that he found her was shocking to her since her personal life was strictly confidential, she never told him where she was from.

Yukito flashed his billion-dollar smile, "This is a pleasant surprise, I never expected to see you here," he said with delight. But to Sakura, the feeling wasn't exactly mutual. "How did you know I was here in Tomoeda?" she asked, her voice dripping with suspicion. He laughed and replied, "Actually I didn't. The company owed me big vacation time for the other time I gave up my winter vacation to cover for Henry, whose wife was in labor. And my grandparents live here, so I decided to drop by and say hello. I heard of this nightclub so I though I should check it out, and my, was I shocked to see you here, Sakura."

Sakura managed a small smile, "Actually, I was born and raised here. I used to work here as a hostess then a bartender."

Now it was Yukito's turn to be surprised, "Wow, you worked here?" he cracked another mega-watt smile, "The famous Angel of _Starlit Dreams _was born in a small town?"

Sakura blushed at the title, "I'm no angel." She muttered. Yukito chuckled and pulled out a rolled-up magazine from his jacket pocket. "Oh really now?" he handed it to her. She took it and her eyes flew wide again at seeing herself on the front cover. Her eyes were closed and she wore her hair down with a cherry blossom flower on it, modeling a white, fluffy off-shoulder top. By her picture, in bold letters, it said, _'The Angel of _Starlit Dreams_Sakura Kinomoto.'_

She was at a loss for words as she continued to stare at her own face. She then looked up at him, who nodded. "You _are _an angel, Sakura," his eyes burned with longing, "One that I want to make my own." He whispered.

She gulped. Oh boy. Now she had two men who wanted to own her, and she didn't even dare to imagine what could happen if they met and Yukito found out she is married.

Syaoran felt a small relief as he entered the nightclub. He had quite a day with Sakura and he needed a good, strong drink to ease his worries about his wife. But, no such luck as he saw the gorgeous wife sitting in the bar, and with a man smiling and talking to her. Obviously, the man was very good-looking like a model the way his silver hair was sleek and shiny and the nice clothes he wore, emitting an aura of ego and confidence. Jealously and possessiveness became a heated red haze in his brain as he literally stormed towards the bar. Who did that man think he is to be talking to his wife while looking at her like he wanted to eat her for dessert?

He saw Sakura's eyes shift from his and at once, found his. Her eyes widened and a small "o" formed on her luscious pink lips as he saw her brace herself for something. He came behind the man and tapped his shoulder. The man turned to him and at once, fiery amber met cool silver.

"Get away from my woman," he growled out his words through gritted teeth. The man had the audacity to arch a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "Oh?" he said "Does every man have to claim every single woman as his when he doesn't want any other men talking to her?"

"Oh shit." Sakura muttered under her breath, her eyes dropping to the floor. Why had Fate cursed her to hell to send her husband parading in just when the last person she wanted to know she is married is talking to her?

He didn't let that get under his skin; he had a good reason to be jealous. "The 'single woman' is my _wife_, so keep your eyes in their sockets, lover boy."

_That _shut the other man up. His framed eyes went wide as a full moon and he turned to Sakura, who was now looking down at the floor and cursing silently.

"You…are…_married_!?" he said in utter disbelief. Sakura nodded slowly, still not looking at either man, feeling the tension between them rising sky-high. It now made a lot of sense to Yukito. The shining golden bangle she wore in her ring finger. When he first met her, he saw that ring in her finger. And when he asked about it, wondering if she was married, she told him it was her mother's old wedding ring that she wore in her memory. And also, her personal files were protected from everyone's eyes except the president's. At first he thought it was because Sakura is her granddaughter, but now it made sense. President Amania knows Sakura is married but she also knew how society these days preferred a beautiful single model rather than a beautiful married one, so she hid the truth from everyone. And he had hopes that he would be able to win Sakura's heart.

"That's right," her husband spoke up. "So you better not try to seduce her."

Those words drew the last straw for Sakura. Her eyes met Syaoran's, fully expressing her anger and embarrassment. She rose to her feet and placed her hands on her hips, ready to give him a good earful. "Oh yeah!? And just the fuck do _you _think you are to tell him that!?" she snapped at him, taking Yukito by surprise. Never had he heard Sakura so angry but then again, she was always a mysterious woman. Her husband didn't look surprised at being yelled at by her.

"You're my wife, Sakura." He said heatedly. Her eyes narrowed further, making their emerald color the darkest shade in anger. "I don't give a shit if you are my husband; you slept around behind my back with my fucking slut of a stepsister who probably has fucked everything that has a penis from Tomoeda to Tokyo! You made me lose my baby, because of your damn selfishness, and you have the audacity to tell Yukito to stay away from me!?"

Everyone in the club was now quiet and hearing the loud yelling by Sakura. Syaoran felt the rage and hurt behind her words and even though he knew she had every right to be angry at him, he couldn't help it. He _loves _her, and wants her to look at him as the only man in her life and heart. But, nothing could've prepared him for what she said next.

"We are getting fucking _divorced_! Get over it!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, blowing him away from hurt at the bite of her words. She dropped the magazine, grabbed her purse, and without saying any more to either man, she brushed past them and left the club. Syaoran didn't hesitate and took off after her, leaving a very shocked Yukito.

Tears stung her eyes, blurred her sight, as she hastily walked away from the club and towards her old house in the poor neighborhood. _Why does this have to happen to me?, _a lone tear slid down her cheek. _My mother dies, my father's life is destroyed when he turned to alcohol, and I fell in love and married a man who doesn't love me…_

A heart-wrenching sigh escaped her lips. "Maybe I'm meant to live alone."

"Sakura!" as soon as his call reached her ears, her heart began to race soundly and stopped her feet on their track. She turned around and saw the one man she loves running towards her. She turned her back to him again and said softly, "Go away, Syaoran. Leave me alone." Her tone voiced the weeping of her soul. It broke Syaoran's heart to hear her so heartbroken and further cursed himself for being the source of her misery. Her sadness touched him so deeply; he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes flew wide and just stood still in his strong arms, his warmth and his masculine scent numbing her senses. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm the worst for doing this to you." He stroked her soft hair, trying to soother her wounded heart. "And how I acted at the club was immature and stupid of me. Please, Sakura, don't divorce me." His words surprised her. _He's asking me to be with him?, _her hopes flew high but knew it could be another deceit and he would hurt her again. And she wasn't sure she would survive another heartbreak from him.

"No…you'll hurt me again," her words were softly spoken yet he could hear her. He hugged her tighter to him, as if he was afraid someone would take her away from him. "I don't blame you for thinking that way but after you left I realized something very important…" he tilted her chin up to look into his eyes, to see the honesty in them.

"I love you, Sakura."

At that instant, her heart seemed to have stopped at hearing the words from his lips. He had never said he loved her and to now heart it…

Tears finally loosened and came down in great amounts like a waterfall. She felt all her intentions of leaving him being blown into the evening wind, thinking only of her and him together again as husband and wife. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "Give us another chance, Wild Blossom. I don't care if I have to wait a long time to get your love back, but I want you by my side." His gentle voice held the truth of his words. Sakura hugged him tight, her heart weeping in both happiness and fear. Would she dare herself to give it another shot? Would he hurt her again or would they actually find true happiness this time?

There was only one way to find out…

She looped her arms around his neck, lifted herself up to him, and pressed her lips against his in silent surrender to her emotions. He responded immediately, holding her tight, ravishing her mouth to speak of the hidden passion she brought out in him. Tongues danced, feeling the familiar taste of each other. His hands crushed the auburn tresses a he told complete hold of her mouth, fanning the fire he felt in her. A fire that will consume them both in passion and love, finally merging their hearts and souls into one. They broke apart for breath and she closed her eyes as she snuggled into his chest.

"Take me home, Syaoran. I miss it all, please show me how much you love." She whispered. He smiled and lifted her into his arms, earning a surprised gasp from her. "Let's celebrate our honeymoon all over again, my love." He winked at her. Sakura blushed a deep red and held on to him as he stopped a taxi, starting another journey in their lives. And this time, he would make sure he didn't let her go again.

A/N

Sorry about the long delay but a lot has been happening like graduating from high school, my chaotic love life, and starting college while working a job. But bear with me, the next will be chapter 8 from _In Love and War_!

Ja ne!

_Mistress Ness _


	6. A second chance

_Wild Blossom_

I'm now only working on two stories since it'll be more than enough with my stories, work, and college. CCS is not mine so DON'T SUE ME! The characters that are NOT in CCS are MINE! MUWAHAHA

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 6: A Second Chance_

Syaoran was thankful that his mother was out for the evening visiting a friend of hers and Meiling was out at a club in the city, so the house was quiet when they got in. He looked down at Sakura and saw her nervousness as she played with her hands. Her innocent-like gesture reminded him so much of when they first started dating and felt his heart grow even warmer for her. It was so new to him, how he could love someone so much, it consumed his entire being. All his life, he thought love as an illusion and something not needed in his life since he had everything; he was rich, he had great looks, and the women dropped at his feet. Then, he met the Wild Blossom who did not swoon over him but instead scratched him when he first kissed her. Even when they dated, he only saw her as a ticket to his freedom from his arranged engagement though he also desired the fiery woman. But, it wasn't until she left him that he realized how different she was from the women who went in and out of his life. It was at that moment, that he finally felt love towards Sakura.  
And despite the wrongs he had committed against her, she was willing to give him another shot.

Not wanting to waste time, he swooped down and lifted her into his arms, earning him a surprised squeal from her. He raced up the grand stairs towards their bedroom and kicked the door behind him. He set her down and locked the door. He turned around and just stared at her for a bit. Her emerald eyes were staring right into his and he could see her mixed emotions being reflected in them.  
Longing.  
Fear.  
Nervousness.

Sakura felt her body getting very warm under his heated gaze. It was so intense to her, that she couldn't help biting her bottom lip in anticipation. As soon as he saw that pink bottom lip being lightly pinned by her teeth, he lost it. Grabbing her arm, he pulled to her him and slammed his lips against his, needing to feel those lips again. Sakura mewed deep in her throat and clung to him, silently expressing the same need raging in him. At touching her, he felt so complete. Like he had found that one missing piece that perfectly filled the space that was him. His desire got stronger and fire raced in his veins down to his most obvious sign of longing. His hands cupped her bottom and lifted her up to him as he continued ravishing her lips.

Sakura was in a haze of sweet torment as her husband lifted her up. She closed her eyes. It felt like a dream to her, finally being held by her husband with the caring that she had longed for the longest time. Slowly but surely, she felt her wounded heart already started to mend at his confession and his heartfelt kisses of love. When she had seen him with Kora, she had not only felt betrayed and hurt, but also helpless like she no longer had control of her own world as it had shattered in her face. She thought Fate had cursed her when she also lost her baby on top of losing her most beloved. But now she was back in the bedroom she once shared with her husband, with him kissing her feverishly and his hands in her hair. She felt truly loved for the first time in her marriage and that feeling made her bolder. She wrapped her legs around his hips as she took advantage of her position to deep the kiss, fanning the passion already burning in both of them.

Syaoran groaned as her tongue further invaded his mouth and she still tasted so damn sweet, like honey. His pants were starting to feel really tight but decided to ignore the sensation. It wasn't about him tonight; it was about properly loving his wife like he should've from the start. He will show her how much he loves her and that she is the only one in his eyes. Holding her firmly with one arm, he used his free hand to lightly trace her face with a tender touch, taking his time memorizing the shape of her face and the warmth and softness of her creamy skin.  
Sakura felt tears in her closed eyes. He was touching her so tenderly and with so much love, as if she was most precious to him, and it made the icy walls around her heart finally melt under his heated touch. He tore his lips from hers and put them to her ear, "I missed you, my sweet," his whisper sent delicious shivers down her back. She opened her eyes and gave him a tearful but tender smile, "And I missed you. God help me, I missed you so much."  
He gave her a boyish grin as he put her down, "Turn around, love."

With excitement buzzing in her head, she did as told, her skin anticipating his touch. He first undid her bun, letting her long honey-colored hair run free. He leaned down and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair, it reminded him of the first cherry blossoms in spring. He felt her shudder and grinned again, she was still so sensitive to him and it excited him. Bringing his large hands down to the hem of her blue camisole, he slowly began lifting the top up, taking time and seeing her revealed skin. The soft material parted with her skin and even though the night was cool, Sakura was feverish. She was so sensitive that as soon as his hand came in contact with her bare stomach, she gasped.  
"My, Wild Blossom." Syaoran chuckled lightly as he gently stroked up her stomach, past her ribs, and finally cupped her breasts through her black lace bra. "You're so sensitive to my touch." Sakura let out a small moan and desire and arched against his hands, "It's…just that it's been so long…since I've been touched like this," she breathed out a reply. Syaoran began to knead her breasts in a slow, seductive rhythm, earning another moan from her. "So there was no one else?" he asked quietly, his right hand lightly pinched her erect nipple through the bra. Sakura cried out in sheer longing and numbly shook her head. "No…one…else," she sighed. Her reply made him smile in relief, knowing she was still completely his. His hands left her breasts and Sakura groaned in protest. Chuckling, he went for the back of her bra, unhooked it, and slipped it off her.

Sakura felt like she was floating, her mind was blank and she didn't care. She only cared about the passion he was igniting in her and the anticipation of his next touch on her skin. She could've taken another lover while she was in Kyoto, but she wasn't that kind of woman and Syaoran was the only man who ever stirred such longing in her. She felt him move from behind her and then, he was facing her again wearing a sexy smile. She blushed to the roots of her hair under his heated gaze. "What?" she asked shyly, her hands moving to cover her naked breasts. He caught her hands and held him as he replied with uttermost sincerity, "You're so beautiful, my Wild Blossom."

She shied her eyes away from his, "No I'm not." She replied. He chuckled and said, "Well, looks like I'm going to have to prove you wrong, sweetheart." He bent down and picked her up again, making her cry out in shock. He carried his wife over to their king-size bed in a couple of long strides and laid her on the cool sheets.  
"Syaoran…" she whispered.  
He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and proceeded getting her capris off. He remembered her shapely legs, her soft thighs, and the delicate arch of her feet. She was almost naked except for the lacy panties that hid the source of her longing. He hooked his fingers on each end of the silky undergarment and slid it down her legs, finally leaving as naked as the day she was born. He almost came in his pants as he relished the sight of her. God, it had been so long since he last her glorious body like this! Her full bosom heaving up and down with each heavy breath she took, her rich creamy skin, her curvy waist, ample hips, and the small batch of auburn curls that hid her most sensitive spot. Her long ginger locks lay scattered all over the pillows with the dim light of the room forming a halo in her hair, her lips red from his kisses beckoned for more, and her rich emerald eyes seducing him with the passion he saw burning in them. He smiled proudly, "Like I said…beautiful."

She was naked but her husband was still fully clothed. She sat up to try and unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her. "Not right now, my lady love."  
She pouted, "But Syaoran…," she was cut off by his fingers on her lips. He cupped her face and stared deep into her eyes, "It's not about me right now, Sakura…it's about pleasuring my wife…like I should've from the very beginning."  
Sakura was deeply touched by his words that she felt tears starting to gather in her eyes again. "Syaoran…" she said softly.  
He gently pushed her back down onto the mattress and slowly climbed the bed over her, like a predator stalking his prey. She swallowed hard as she felt his weight on the bed, her blush growing deeper by the second. Sensing her nervousness, he brushed a kiss on her lips and said, "No need to be afraid, my sweet. I'm going to properly love you like a husband loves his wife; you deserve no less."

He kissed her forehead and started raining kisses all over her face, kissed the tip of her nose down to her lips and her chin. With a soft gasp of delight, she arched her neck to allow him better access. With a growl of appreciation, he gently bit the soft skin of her neck, causing her to cry out his name. He soothed the sting with a kiss and continued the pattern down the column of her throat. Syaoran felt his wife's neck vibrate under his lips as she moaned deep in her throat to his kisses and felt his member getting even harder, if that was even physically possible. His fingers brushed along the skin of her sides, heightening her sensitivity, until his hands met his mouth at her chest. His hands cupped her breasts while he ran his tongue teasingly down between them, rewarding him with another sigh from his wife. He stopped and looked up at her. She looked down and he broke into another wolfish smile when he saw the pout on her lips.  
"Left or right?" he teased.

She pouted at him, "You tease…" she breathed.

Grinning like a child, he replied, "Then I'll just thrill you, my love."

He lowered his head and took her left nipple into the warmth of his mouth. Sakura almost jumped out of her skin at the first contact of his warm tongue on her sensitive flesh. It had been so long and felt ten times more addicting. She dug her fingers into his rich chocolate hair, anchoring him to her chest, crying out her delight. Syaoran was very satisfied how his wife was speaking her pleasure out loud. Her cries and her sighs of pleasure were enough to undo him, but he needed to rein his raging desire for a little longer. He switched to her other nipple while his hand mimicked his mouth on the moist one. Sakura felt scorching heat in her blood; her body was burning and alive with wanting her husband inside her. The sheets no longer felt cold against her but warmed up because of the raging fever storming in her mind, softening her body even more.

"Syaoran…!" she moaned out loud, arching towards his mouth. Syaoran smiled all proud-male and decided to give her more to cry out about. Slowly, he snaked his hands down her chest, relishing the satin softness of her skin. His fingers brushed past her navel until he gently caressed the ginger-colored curls that adorned her mound. And without preamble, he sunk a finger inside her dewy entrance. Sakura's cry went up a couple of decibels, feeling that old familiar pressure of wanting, no, _needing _release starting to surface inside her.

Syaoran almost came when he felt her. She was so wet and so very warm, a haven beckoning to him and he was starting to have a hard time resisting its siren's call. He added another finger and stroked her clit with his thumb gently. Sakura could barely hold the tide back. His mouth laving and suckling her breast, his fingers pumping inside her and the rough texture of his thumb, teasing the most sensitive spot on her body was torturing her beyond words.

Syaoran felt her tighten slightly around his fingers and instantly knew she was about to come. He tore his mouth from her breast and licked a path down to his fingers. In the midst of the haze of passion, Sakura saw his head getting closer and closer to her throbbing sex and froze for a second.  
"What are you…!?" she didn't even manage to gasp out the rest when her husband's tongue suddenly replaced his thumb, cutting her question off with a strangled cry. "Oh…my…God, Syaoran!!" he had never done this to her, and as embarrassing it felt at first; she couldn't deny that she found it pleasurable.

_God, she tastes so sweet! _Syaoran growled in his mind as he tasted her. He had never done this to her before, and had always wondered of her taste. _And I'm addicted to it like a bee to honey._

The grip of her womanhood on his fingers grew tighter and also judging by Sakura's loud moaning, she was ready.

She couldn't breathe, she felt like she was soaring up into the night sky to reach the stars. Syaoran must have known what she was feeling for he looked up at her, letting his thumb replace his tongue. "That's it, sweetheart, let yourself go." He said hoarsely. Sakura gasped as she felt her limit, she was so close…so close!

"Come for me, my love." He said before his tongue resumed its action. At that touch, she burst into flame. Screaming his name, her pelvis lifted and he caught it, drinking more of her sweet honey. She was falling hard and fast, her head spinning out of control. It felt so glorious, tears of pleasure leaked out of her eyes. She went still for a moment then finally fell back on the bed, her legs gone boneless.

Giving her one last lick, he rose to his knees to see her face. Her cheeks were aflame with the aftermath of her climax, her breathing shallow, and her body slightly trembling. He stroked her face and said, "That was only an appetizer, my wife, now…on to the main course." He tore off his shirt and tossed it aside without a care. Her eyes widened at seeing his chest. Obviously a year was too long without seeing his amazing body; muscle toned his torso and arms and glowed a healthy color of gold in the light. He made a quick work of disposing his pants and boxers as well, finally completely exposing himself to her eyes. He lowered his lips to her and claimed her mouth roughly. He gave plenty to his gorgeous wife and now, it was time for his taking. The rough contact of his mouth on hers reignited the fire within her, thrilling her with the promise of his taking of her. His hands gripped her hips and poised himself at her entrance, his member hard, big, and ready become one with her. Sakura couldn't help feeling a bit nervous. Since it had been a year since they last made love, would it hurt?

"I'll be gentle, Sakura," he said soothingly, reading the uneasiness in her eyes. "It won't hurt like your first time, but it might feel a bit off since you have to adjust to me once again. Trust me."  
His comforting tone soothed her nerves. Smiling at him, she said whole-heartedly, "I trust you, Syaoran."

He smiled back and kissed her lips, "I love you."

With those words said, he entered her in one gentle but fluid thrust. Sakura gasped, but it didn't hurt like that small moment in her wedding night, but like her husband said, it felt a bit off. Syaoran groaned deep in his throat as he gripped the sheets to keep himself from losing his control. By God, she was so tight! Almost like when he first touched her. But he held still, giving her body time to remember him. He looked down to see her face; her eyes were open and in a daze with her full lips parted slightly. The sight of her almost snapped his thin thread of control.

Sensing his tension, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, murmuring her consent for him to continue. He didn't need to be told twice as he withdrew and entered her again, earning another gasp from her.

"Sakura…" he groaned, "My sweet…it feels so good inside of you." He gripped her hips tightly as continued his sensual cadence.

Sakura couldn't even think of a reply as she felt the feeling of oneness with him that she thought was gone so long ago. As he thrust in and out of her, she felt herself be opened to him again, not only her body but her soul as well. The glory of finding such a feeling was so immense that it brought tears to her eyes. Her husband noticed them right away and looked at her in concern, stopping at once.

"What's wrong?" he inquired gently, "Did I hurt you?"

Sakura shook her head as she smiled earnestly. "No…it feels…wonderful…don't stop, please."

His response was a smile of his again and the erotic dance began once again. She held onto him as if her life depended on it, enjoying every sensation he brought her. Even though he had done a terrible thing to her, she was crazy thinking she could just walk away from it all. In this very moment, she saw his love for her in his eyes. The tender affection warmed his amber eyes and just looking at them made her heart throb for him. They were actually making love, both sharing mutual feelings for each other. She was now glad that he didn't give up on her, because she knew that no matter what other gorgeous men like Yukito might try to win her heart, they couldn't hold a candle to Syaoran.

The feeling of pleasure started to become a sharp but sweet ache that had Sakura cry out even louder and pull Syaoran even closer to her. "Syaoran…" she gasped out. Understanding the rest of the statement that she didn't say, he nodded. "I know, my love…don't hold back…"

The sweet tension built up more and more inside her, until suddenly, everything shattered and her world was rocked off its axis. Crying out his name like a soulful prayer, she felt her body express the ends met of her passion as she climaxed with such force that she almost passed out. Syaoran was right behind her. With one strong thrust into her, he stilled and spilled himself inside her, groaning from the back of his throat. She let him go and dropped back onto the mattress, panting heavily and her thighs trembling. He lay on top of her, but not crushing her, his breathing also labored. He looked down at her and brushed a stray auburn strand from her face. "I know I already said more than once, but I'm saying it again…," he said smiling as his strong hands cupped her soft and delicate face, "I love you, Sakura…my Wild Blossom."  
The dam broke loose. Tears spilled hotly down her face, making her eyes seem like emerald pools of raw emotion. She looped her arms around his neck and with her lips next to his ear, she whispered, "I love you too, Syaoran…I never stopped loving you."

His eyes widened when he heard her sweet words; how he had longed for her lovely voice to say such words again. He hugged her back tightly, molding her body perfectly against his.

"But I'm scared…scared that you will break my heart again." She said with a hint of fear, "I don't know if I would ever be able to handle it again."

He released her and cupped her face again, making her stare deeply into his eyes. She looked so beautiful and so very vulnerable with her emerald eyes swimming in tears and her chin slightly trembling. "I will never do it again, my sweet, I promise you." He said fiercely, showing his determination to keep her. "I know you probably don't believe me, but I will prove it to you, no matter how long it takes."

Despite her tears, she forced a small smile. Smiling back, he kissed her forehead and rolled off her to her side, then gathered her into his arms again. "Sleep, my love…in my arms." He whispered. Soft breathing was his only response. He looked down and saw his wife was already asleep. He smiled tenderly and closed his eyes, also drifting into a content sleep.

----------Back at the Raging Storm Nightclub----------

Yukito Tsukishiro was trying to squash his frustration as he took a shot of Patrón tequila. He was still in shock: Sakura Kinomoto, the woman he had been trying to win over ever since he first saw, is _married_! And to a scumbag who had cheated on her no less! That pissed him off as well. That man is stupid for turning to another woman when he has a gorgeous woman like Sakura as his wife. If Sakura were _his _wife…

He sighed as he ordered another shot. He remembered when he first met her. President Amania held a meeting with all the models to introduce the new recruit. And he was blown away when she stepped into the room. That gorgeous, long, and flowing auburn hair, her creamy skin, her delicate face, and above all, her deep green eyes stunned him with her beauty. She bowed before them all and introduced herself with a soft yet melodic voice. Ever since, he could only think of her.  
He didn't bother to hide his interest of her. He approached her many times between and off shoots and talked to her, and she smiled as she talked to him. He managed to take her out to a couple of dinners at fancy restaurants, although they went just as friends according to her. After two months of trying to court her, he asked her to be his girlfriend. It shocked him that with a sad look in her eyes, she shook her head and declined. At first he thought it was because she didn't find attractive, but he was the best male model in the company. But after tonight's scene, it was pretty clear to why she rejected him: she still loves her husband.

"I swear I will steal her away from that bastard!" he muttered as he gulped down another shot.

----------The next day----------

Sunlight pierced through the dark green curtains and hit the sleeping forms. Sakura groaned softly as the light went through her closed eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself facing her husband, sleeping like a baby. Like a freight train, flashes of last night's events came rushing into her brain. She was talking with Yukito at Raging Storm when Syaoran came along to break them up…she got upset and screamed at him in front of everyone…she left upset…he caught up to her and confessed to her…they came back to the manor…and made love after one year of not seeing each other.  
She blushed at remembering how passionate they both were. She stared at Syaoran's sleeping face and smiled, remembering how adorable he looked when he was asleep. Gingerly, she reached up and lightly rested her hand on his cheek. Despite her efforts of not trying to wake him up, he startled her when she saw his eyes open and smile at her.

"Good morning, angel." He said huskily as he reached forward and brushed her lips with his. She blushed even darker, feeling nervous as a schoolgirl with her first crush. "Good morning, Syaoran." She said shyly.  
"I'm glad to see that last night wasn't a dream after all." Her husband said quietly as he gathered her into his arms. Sakura smiled to herself as she found comfort in his warmth. She still couldn't believe it herself. She came back to Tomoeda to officially divorce Syaoran, yet things turned out way differently that she originally thought.  
Fate sure worked in mysterious ways.  
Suddenly, he broke their embrace, getting puzzling looks from her. "Today is such a beautiful day!" he said, "And with a beautiful woman." He smiled down at her, causing her to blush all over again. "I believe I owe my wife a date."  
Joy surged through her, making her heart beat faster with excitement. They had not gone out on a proper date in a year. She smiled like a little kid at a candy shop and replied, "Sounds like a great idea! Where should we go?"  
Syaoran winked at her. "Since it has been a while, we should make it very special." He got out of bed and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Sakura, let's get ready!"  
Laughter burst out of her as she let her husband tug her out of bed. She was taking quite a leap of faith by giving Syaoran another chance, but he was determined to prove to her that his love is for real this time. _I guess Oto-chan was right…he does love me, _she smiled to herself as she started to get dressed for their date.  
But the question was, how long will it last before something happens?  
Only time will tell.

A/N

I apologize for the long update once again but I recently moved to central Florida to finish college and I'm living alone and single again which I'm still struggling to adjust but I'll try to make some time for the fanfics. Now, time for the next installment of _In Love And War_! Stay tuned!  
Ja ne!

_Mistress Ness ^_^_


End file.
